Dirty Little Secerts
by Cocopurplebooks
Summary: Based on Pretty Little Liars. 4 friends starts to get text messages about their deepest secert after their best friend is found dead. I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Zoey 101.I just own OC characters
1. Dirty Little Secerts

Zoey, Lola,Quinn,Nicole and Dana were best friends. They kept all each other secerts but when one of the girls is found murder and each of the girls starts getting texts from someone that knows all their dirty little secerts. Who is this person and what are the girls dirty little secert?

Based on Pretty Little Liars and characters on Zoey 101.

Coming soon. 


	2. The Beginning

Zoey,Dana,Nicole,Quinn and Lola are sitting on a couch in Lola's room. They are very drunk and laughing at everything someone says.  
''Who wants to play truth or dare?'' Nicole asked ''Me!''Lola exclaimed.  
''Okay. Truth or dare Zoey?'' Nicole asked Zoey ''Truth'' Zoey said ''Is it true that you cheated on Logan with Chase?'' Nicole said smiling already knowing the answer.  
''Yes but it only happen once and that's it.'' Zoey said.  
Nicole laughed and mumbled '' Yeah right''  
''Quinn truth or dare?'' Dana asked ''Dare.'' Quinn reply back ''I dare you to make out with Lola.'' Dana said smirking ''No.'' Quinn said blushing madly.  
''Come on Quinn, you know you like kissing girls.''Nicole teased Zoey,Lola and Quinn looked at eachother with confusion. What was Nicole talking about? ''Shup up Nicole!'' Quinn shot back with angry ''Scared because you don't want the girls to know you kiss girls.'' Nicole smiled clearly enjoying this Quinn was very angry. She was NOT gay. It was just one kiss.  
''What are you guys talking about?'' Zoey asked confused.  
''Nothing.'' Quinn said quickly.  
''I'm out of here. You guys are such lame ass.'' Nicole said leaving.  
''What's her problem?'' Lola asked ''I'm going to go after her.'' Zoey got up and walked after Nicole.

Nicole is walking in the woods. She sees someone familiar and walks up to the person.  
''Hey Vince.''Nicole said smiling ''I thought you were hanging out with your lame friends.'' Vince said ''Not anymore, I want to hang out with you.'' Nicole said smirking.  
Nicole and Vince has been secretly dating for a while. Nicole knows Lola has the biggest crush on him but that did not stop her from kissing him ''Okay. Want to go hang out with my friends and I?''Vince asked ''Let's go.'' Nicole answer The two of them started walking until they saw Zoey.  
''Hey guys, where are you going?'' Zoey asked looking at them with suspicion.  
''None of your business Brooks.'' Vince said walking away from Nicole.  
Zoey looked after them. They were holding hands and laughing.  
Little did Zoey know that was the last time she ever saw Nicole alive.


	3. 2 years later

Zoey is standing in front of her mirror. Today is the start of junior year and she was happy to almost be done highschool. After she was done highschool, she was going to leave town.  
Zoey grab her bookbag and walked down the stairs.

''Hey Zoey your old friend is on the news.'' Zoey's younger brother yelled from the living room. Zoey rush to the living room and saw the news talking about Nicole Bristow,her old missing best friend. She's been missing for 2 years and Zoey thinks she's dead. ''Do you think she's dead?'' Dustin asked her.  
''Most likely.'' Zoey answer back. If Nicole was dead, Zoey will be really sad but at the same time a bit happy. Zoey told Nicole all her secerts and not all of them was innocent. Plus Nicole would always be mean to her and threatening her. So it was kind of a relief for her to be dead. But what Zoey wants to know is who killed her.

Lola is walking down the halls of P.C.A with her best friend Stacey Dillsen. After Nicole went missing both Lola and Stacey had a big makeover. Lola stopped dressing like a little girl and started dressing like a highschool girl. Wearing shorts, high heels and makeup all the time. Stacey also stopped acting weird and stopped talking weird too. She started dressing really nice and before you know it,Lola and Stacey were best friends. They both rule the school. They stopped walking as they reach Lola's locker.  
''Junior year! I'm so excited.'' Stacey smiled.  
''Me too.'' Lola said taking books out of her locker.  
''So is this the year you're going to finally do it with Vince?'' Stacey asked Lola blushed. She's been dating Vince Blake since last year and he's a good boyfriend but he's been acting a bit weird this summer.  
''I have not seen Vince this whole summer.'' Lola said closing her locker.  
''Maybe he's out making out with other girls.'' Stacey said giggling.  
''Can you stop saying that!''Lola said getting angry.  
Stacey just laughed and walked away.  
Lola's phone started to buzz which meant a new text. Lola open her phone to read the text message and her jaw dropped.  
''Maybe Vince is cheating on you. use to look fat. -N Who is N? And how did this person knew she use to be fat.

Dana was in class along with her classmates waiting for class to start. She was thinking about yesterday when she meet this sexy hot guy and seconds later they were kissing. The guy name was Dylan and he was like 21 or something. Dana looked around the classroom. She saw her old friend Lola talking to Stacey. They were both laughing about something. The last time Dana ever talked to Lola was 2 years ago. After that Lola became popular and became a huge bitch to everyone. In school Dana really did not have any friends after Nicole went missing.  
''Good morning class.'' A familiar voice said.  
Dana jaw drop. Her math teacher was Dylan. The guy she made out with yesterday.  
Dylan seemed to notice her and he looked suprise as well. Dana's phone begin to buzz.  
''Made out with your teacher huh? I wonder if I should tell Daddy -N Dana turned off her phone quickly. Who just texted her.

Authors Note- Who do you guys think is -N? Review.


	4. N is for Nicole right?

Quinn sat on the school lunch table eating. So far junior year is okay but all her classmates are annoying. Her boyfriend Mark was suppose to sit next to her but he's too busy hanging out with his popular friends.  
''Hey. Can I sit here?''A girl with dark red hair asked ''Sure.'' Quinn said ''I'm Bella. I'm new to this school.'' Bella said.  
''I'm Quinn. Welcome to P.C.A.''Quinn said ''Everyone in this school seems rich and mean.'' Bella said looking around the lunchroom.  
''Not everyone is mean and rich around here.'' Quinn said smiling at Bella.  
Bella smiled back at Quinn. Maybe Quinn will finally have a friend. Ever since Nicole went missing, all her old friends stopped talking to her and she's been very lonley even when she's with Mark.

Lola is walking home by herself. School was over for her quickly and she did not pay attention at all. Who was the person that texted her earlier and how did they know she used to be fat. Who is this -N person? Maybe it's Nicole her name starts with a N. But Lola was positive Nicole is dead,she's been missing for 2 long years. Maybe Nicole was hiding or something. When Lola reach home she was not suprise to see that her mom is not here. All her mom does is go to work and that's it. Her mom hardly cooks so she always has to order pizza, which she hates eating because it makes her gain weight. Her parents has been divorced since she was 13 and her dad moved away so he can be with his new wife and step child. Lola's phone started to ring and she picked it up.  
''Hey babe.''Vince said ''Hey. Were you at school today?'' Lola asked.  
''No. I skipped.''Vince reply back casual.  
''Why did you skip school today and why did you not talk to me this whole summer?'' Lola asked. Vince hanged up the phone. Now Lola was pissed. Maybe Vince is cheating on her. But which girl is he hooking up with?

Zoey is practicing soccer in the school field along with other students. She has been playing on the school soccer team since 9th grade. It was fun and she loved playing soccer.  
''You're good at playing soccer.''Someone said behind her. Zoey turned around and saw Chase. Chase! The last time Zoey ever saw Chase was the summer Nicole went missing. After that Chase moved away.  
''Chase!'' Zoey stopped playing soccer and hugged Chase. The hug was a little too long but who cares. Zoey missed Chase alot and Chase missed her alot too. Once they stopped hugging Chase grinned.  
''I missed you so much.''Chase said taking Zoey's hand.  
Zoey quickly remove her hand from Chase.  
''What's wrong?''Chase asked.  
''I'm still with Logan.''Zoey mumbled. Chase stopped grinning and looked down. He was positive that when he came back, Zoey and Logan would be over but now he's here and there still together.  
''I'm sorry Chase.''Zoey said feeling guilty. Zoey liked Chase alot, she even cheated on Logan with him when she was younger. A secert she told she also liked Logan too even through he can be a bit of a jerk.  
''Can you break up with him?'' Chase asked.  
''I like Logan too.''Zoey said.  
''But he's a asshole.''Chase reply angrily.  
''But he's also very sweet.'' Zoey said.  
Chase rolled his eyes and said ''Look Zoey I'm not giving up on you and I don't care if Logan is sweet or not, you and I belong together. Not you and Logan. With that he walked away. Zoey signed. She did not know who to choose. Her phone begin to buzz with a new text.  
''Logan or Chase? Who to choose? Choose one or I will -N.  
Zoey almost dropped her phone. Who is this person? Maybe it's a joke but something in Zoey mind know it was not.

Author's note- Who should Zoey choose Logan or Chase? Review


	5. Friend or Foe?

''How was school today Dana?''Dana's mother Lilly asked her.  
''Good.''Dana said. School was good besides the fact that the guy she kissed is her teacher and that she got a text from someone who knows she kiss her teacher.  
''Lilly after dinner I'm going to go to work.'' Dana's dad Byron said.  
''But you have the day off. ''Lilly said.  
''My boss called me and he said he needs me at work.''Byron answer back.  
Dana knew her dad was lying but kept quiet. Her dad has been having some affair with a 23 year since she was in 8th grade. But Dana kept it a secert because she did not want her parents to get a divorce. She also told Nicole that secert. In fact she told Nicole all her secerts so maybe this -N person is Nicole. But if Nicole is dead then how would she know that she kissed her teacher? This whole thing was confusing.  
''So Dana have you seen Quinn,Lola and Zoey at school?''Lilly asked her.  
''I see them all the time at school.'' Dana said.  
''You should invite them over or something. Like a sleepover.''Lilly said taking a bite of her chicken.  
Dana rolled her eyes. She told her mom hundred of times that she is no longer friends with Lola,Zoey and Quinn. Lola turned into a huge bitch,Quinn just got more weirder and Zoey is still little . They all grow up and they just stopped being friends. Dana wonder if the girls had gotten -N text messages.

The next day Lola and Stacey are walking to school.  
''Vince is cheating on me but who is the girl?'' Lola asked Stacey.  
''Maybe it's Dana.''Stacey said while chewing her gum loudly.  
''Dana? No boys like her.'' Lola said.  
''But I heard Vince prefers her than you.''Stacey said smiling. Lola notice Stacey was smiling and wonder. What if Stacey wants Lola and Vince to breakup so she can have Vince all to herself? Lola knows Stacey is her best friend but maybe she's her foe too?  
''I have to go somewhere. See you at school.''Stacey waved at Lola and walked away.  
Lola watched Stacey walk away. Stacey was acting very funny. Lola's phone begin to buzz.  
''If you want to find out what Stacey is hiding go to the woods near your house tonight at midnight -N Lola read the text twice and looked around her. Everyone was too busy doing their own thing to notice her. This person who's texting her has got to be watching her. Plus she wants to know what Stacey secert is, so she must go to the woods tonight. No matter what.

Chase and Michael are walking to their class.  
''I need you to help me break up Zoey and Logan.'' Chase demanded.  
''Why?''Michael asked confused.  
''It's a long messy story but I need your help.'' Chase said.  
''Logan's my friend, I can't do that.'' Michael said.  
''If Logan really was your friend why does he treats you so bad. Calling you names and all.''Chase said. It was true, Logan treated Michael really bad. He was always bossing him around and saying mean things about him.  
''Okay,Chase I'll help you.''Michael said.  
''Great.'' Chase said grinning. With Michael's help, he would destroy Zoey and Logan's relationship.

Quinn and her new friend Bella just got out of school and are heading home.  
''Do you have a boyfriend?''Bella asked Quinn.  
''Yeah. His name is Mark. Do you?'' Quinn asked. This whole day she spent talking to Bella that she forgot about Mark.  
''I use to. We broke up.'' Bella reply back nonchalantly.  
''Why?''Quinn asked curious.  
''I cheated on him.'' Bella said grinning. Oh was all Quinn could say. Bella did not look like the cheating type.  
''Do you smoke?''Bella asked ''Never.'' Quinn said. There was this time where Quinn almost smoked but she did not. Smoking was so unhealthy and Quinn loves to be healthy.  
''Well I smoke alot. Since I was 14.'' Bella said.  
''Oh.'' Quinn said again.  
Bella just laughed and said''See you tommorrow.'' With that she walked away. Bella was a fun person to talk to but she was very bad and also a rebel. It remind Quinn of Nicole alot. A person with a black hoodie near the woods was watching Quinn as she walked home. A smile on the person face was forming.

Author's note- What do you think Stacey is hiding and who is the person in the black hoodie? Review


	6. A shadow in the woods

Zoey and Logan are having dinner at a fancy restaurant downtown. Logan is talking while eating but Zoey is not even listening to him. She gotten this text from a person yesterday and she kept on reading it every hour or so. The person was basically saying that if Zoey did not choose Chase or Logan soon, he or she will choose for her. Is this -N person a girl or a boy? Maybe it's a team of people.  
''Zoey! Earth to Zoey!''Logan yelled waving his hand in front of Zoey's face.  
''Sorry.''Zoey mumbled taking a small sip of her water.  
''Are you okay? You are not eating your lasagna. That's your favorite meal.''Logan said looking a bit worried.  
Zoey smiled. It was kind of cute to see Logan worried. He might be a jerk but he was very sweet, well he was sweet to her.  
''I'm not very hungry.''Zoey said pushing her plate away from her.  
Logan shrug his shoulders and continue eating his food.  
Zoey took out her phone and started to search for the -N message but she could not find it, instead she found a new message.  
''Tick tock, hurry up and choose or else I'll reveal your biggest secert and it involves a pregnancy test -N.  
Zoey eyes widen. Zoey thought she put the put that secert behind her. Nobody know about that secert not even Nicole. Maybe Nicole is not -N.

Quinn is in her room practicing her flute. It was around 8:30 pm but it was already so dark that you would of thought it was midnight. Every tuesday night Quinn would practice the flute so she could do band practice Wednesday. The room suddenly got cold and Quinn stopped playing the fluet for a second. It was September and at night it was very cold. When Quinn started to close the window, she saw someone in the shadow wearing a black hoodie. The person looked so much like Nicole that Quinn believe it was her. The person quickly ran away and Quinn backed away from her window. She was so scared. Should she call the police? And say what, that I saw someone that looked like my missing friend whose most likely dead. Quinn took deep breaths and close both of her windows. Her phone ringed with a new text. ''It's probably Bella.'' Quinn thought. She open her phone and read the text.  
''Now you see me, now you don't. Think you can find me? -N Quinn drop her phone and begin to shake a bit. The person in the hoodie that looked like Nicole, most likely was the one that texted her. That means that Nicole is N?

Lola is outside the woods near her house. She glance at her watch. 11:59. Almost midnight. Lola heard voices and footsteps and quickly hide behind a tree.  
Lola saw Stacey,Vince,a familiar boy with blound and some girl with black hair.  
''So why are we here tonight?'' Stacey asked.  
''We need to hurry up and figure out what we are going to do with Callie!''Vince said while smoking.  
Who is this Callie person? And why does Stacey know about her?  
''I thought Callie was gone.''The familiar boy with the blound hair said. Now Lola realize who he was. His name was James and he was some boy that was in the school music band. Nicole once claimed she made out with him once, then again Nicole is a liar.  
''She's not gone. She called me and made a big threat to me.'' Vince said.  
''Callie needs to be dead now.''The girl with the black hair yelled.  
Dead? This Callie person needs to be dead? Why? Plus Lola never ever saw the person with the dark hair before. She looked a bit older than 16.  
''So we have to find Callie and when we do found her what do we do?'' Stacey said taking Vince's hand. Whoa, why was Stacey holding Vince's hand?  
''You'll leave the rest too me.'Vince stopped smoking and started to kiss Stacey. James and the girl shook their heads and walked away. Lola watched as Stacey and Vince started kissing. This whole time her best friend and her boyfriend has been hooking up. Tears started streaming down Lola's eyes. She hated Stacey and Vince for doing this to her. And she must find this Callie person before they do.

Author's note- Yup. Vince is cheating on Lola on Stacey. What do you guys think Lola's going to do about it now that she knows. Thanks for jaclyn for reviewing the story and who is your favorite character? Review. 


	7. My Daddy is a cheater

The next day Dana is in math class with her classmates. Her teacher Dylan is sitting in his desk looking at Dana as she is doing a test. The bell rings and everyone begins to give their paper to Dylan. ''Dana may I speak to you?''Dylan asked Dana quietly.  
''Okay.''Dana mumbled as everyone left the classroom. Dana really did not want to be alone with Dylan.  
''Look I'm sorry for kissing you the other day.'' Dylan said.  
''Actually I kissed you and I have no regrets doing it.''Dana said.  
There was a long silence that filled the room.  
''It can't happen again Dana.I'm your teacher, I could get fired if someone finds out.''Dylan said. Dylan really liked Dana but he can not afford to lose his job.  
''Okay then.''Dana said and quickly walked away before Dylan could say anything. Dana was so hurt that she and Dylan could not date. So what if he was her teacher? They could secertly start dating without anyone knowing. Plus Dylan was not that much older than her. As Dana walked to her locker,she saw a picture tape to it. Oh no! It was a picture of her dad making out with the 23 year old who he has a affair with. Dana quickly took the picture out of her locker and turned the picture around.  
''You don't want your mom to know about this right? I might tell her soon if you don't -N Dana crumbled the paper and put it in her bag. She looked around and realize that everyone is in class. This person could not tell her mom that her dad is cheating. It would ruin their marriage. That means that Dana had to talk to the 23 year old that is ruining her parents marriage. Her name was Jade and she had dark brown hair with pink highlights. Dana knowed where she live because one time she overheard her and her dad talking on the phone. So afterschool Dana would confront this woman once and for all.

Zoey is putting away some books away in her locker when Quinn walked up to her.  
''Hey.''Zoey said smiling. Zoey and Quinn barely talk anymore so it was kind of weird to see her.  
''Can I ask you something?''Quinn asked biting her fingernails. Zoey knew Quinn long enough to know that everytime she bite her nails she was nervous.  
'' is it Quinn?'' Zoey asked.  
''Have you gotten text messages from a person name N?''Quinn asked.  
Zoey closed her locker and looked at Quinn. Quinn had gotten text messages from N too?  
''Yeah. Did you?''Zoey asked Quinn.  
''Yup. It happen last night, before I got a text message I saw someone watching me with a black hoodie. I think it was Nicole.''Quinn mumbled quietly. Quinn was so scared last night that she did not even went to sleep. Her eyes were very red.  
''Nicole is dead.''Zoey said even through she's not sure if she really is.  
''Nicole's missing. The police did not find her body,so she can be alive. I mean the person looked so much like Nicole.'' Quinn said. There was no doubt in her mind that she think Nicole is alive.  
Quinn did had a point Zoey thought. Maybe Nicole is hiding somewhere and watching them.  
''Do you think Lola and Dana has gotten texts too?''Zoey asked.  
''Most likely.''Quinn answer back.  
The bell ring and Quinn and Zoey went to different classes with one thing in mind. Nicole might be alive.

Dana is standing outside Jade's house. She was very nervous but she had to call out this women who has beem hooking up with a married knocked on the door and the door swing open Dana's dad.  
''Dana! What are you doing here?''Byron asked shocked.  
''Where's Jade? The girl you're hooking up with?''Dana yelled.  
''Dana I can explain.''Byron said with a calm voice.  
''Explain what? That my daddy is a cheater and liar.''Dana yelled. She was so angry that she felt like slapping her dad.  
''Byron what's going on?''Jade said walking up to Bryon.  
''Stay away from my dad, you homewrecker.''Dana yelled at Jade.  
''Dana stop it!''Byron said.  
''Why did you cheated on mom with this?''Dana said looking Jade up and down.  
''Look Dana I'm sorry but I love your dad.''Jade said.  
Dana was this close to crying but instead she walked away.  
''Dana! Come back!''Byron yelled after Dana. Dana run faster. She did not want to deal with this right now. wants to be alone.

Quinn,Bella and Mark are walking around the mall.  
''Hey Quinn,do you want a cheeseburger?''Mark asked licking a lollipop.  
''I don't eat cheeseburgers.''Quinn told Mark. Mark shrugged and walked to the fast food place.  
''Your boyfriend is so dumb.'' Bella giggled.  
''He's not dumb, he's just clueless.''Quinn stated.  
''You should break up with him, it does not look like you like him.''Bella said. That was true. When Quinn and Mark started to date, it was fun but now it's so boring and half the time Quinn forgot she was dating Mark. But Mark was a good person and he really liked her. ''I do like him. ''Quinn lied.  
Bella laughed and said''What about that guy name Logan?''  
Quinn rolled her eyes. Every girl at school was crazy about Logan. Quinn thought Logan was cute but not that cute.  
''Logan has a girlfriend.''Quinn said.  
''I know that Zoey girl, your old best friend.''Bella said.  
''How did you know that?''Quinn said. She never told Bella about Zoey.  
''Someone told me.''Bella quickly lied ''Okay. So wanna go shopping?''Quinn said.  
''I thought you'll never ask.''Bella said as she and Quinn started to walk to a shopping store. Bella smiled. She loved being friends with Quinn. She hoped that Quinn and Zoey will never be friends again.

Author's note- Do you guys think Dana's parents will stay together? What do you guys think about Bella? Can we trust her or she's in on it too? Thanks so much for revewing.


	8. N is everywhere

A week later Lola enter Dean Rivers office ready to ask him questions about a girl name Callie. Lola has been avoiding both Stacey and Vince since finding out about them. ''Hello . How can I help you?''Dean Rivers asked. Even through Dean Rivers was the principal of the school, he was a very easy person to trick.  
''Was there ever I person in this school name Callie?''Lola asked while taking.a seat in his office.  
''Callie? I don't know. Do you mean Callie Roberts?''Dean Rivers asked ''Yeah, I think.''Lola said. She did not even know this girl last name.  
''She never went to this school, she went to another school. I always use to see her hanging out with Nicole Bristow.''Dean Rivers said.  
This Callie person was friends with Nicole? But Lola was best friends with Nicole and she never mention a person name Callie.  
''Thanks Dean Rivers.''Lola said as she stand up and left the classroom. Her phone begin to buzz.  
''Callie is a dangerous person that does not need to be found. She is everywhere watching. If you find her you're going down -N.  
N does not want Lola to find this Callie person because she's dangerous. If Lola does find this Callie person,N is coming after her. This is bad, really bad.

As Dana came home after a long day of school she saw her mom crying in the living room.  
''Mom, what's wrong?''Dana asked walking towards her mom.  
''This.''Dana's mom Lilly said handing Dana her phone.  
Dana read the text message,under the text message it had a picture of her dad and Jade kissing in bed. N did this! N told her mother. ''I called your dad and asked him if it's true and it is.''Lilly started to cry more harder. Her eyes were very red.  
''Mom I'm so sorry.''Dana said as she started to cry too. She hated seeing her mom cry.  
''Your dad and I are going to get a divorce.''Lilly said wiping away her tears.  
Dana could not believe her ears. Her parents could not get a divorce.  
''Please don't get a divorce.''Dana begged.  
''He cheated on me and he claims he no longer loves me. I'm sorry honey but we are getting a divorce.''Lilly said.  
Dana ran to her room and slam the door. She hated everything right now. She hated her dad, jade and N.  
Her phone begin to buzz.  
''I told you I was going to tell your mom the dirty truth. Don't ever miss with me -N.  
Dana quickly deleted the text. She did not want to worry about N now. She just wanted to cry herself to sleep.

Zoey is outside her house backyard, looking at the sky. She loved when the afternoon was warm.  
''Hey.''Chase said behind her.  
Zoey turned around and said ''Hey.'' Zoey has not seen Chase ever since she got her first text from N.  
'' I love this weather.''Chase said as he took a spot next to Zoey.  
''Me too.''Zoey quietly said.  
''You look beautiful.''Chase said looking at Zoey. Zoey blushed. Chase was so sweet.  
''Thank you.''Zoey said blushing.  
''So who are you going to choose?'' Chase asked. So far he and Michael are doing a bad job trying to break up Zoey and Logan.  
''I don't know. ''Zoey said. She knows she need to hurry up and choose but she just could not choose between Logan and Chase.  
''Be honest with me, who do you like better?''Chase asked.  
''You.''Zoey admitted.  
''Then be with me.''Chase said Before Zoey could say anything else Chase started to kiss her and Zoey kissed back. Before you know it, they were making out.  
Someone not far away from them was watching the whole thing and started to take pictures of them making out. The person was wearing a black hoodie.

Lola is sitting down watching T.V late at night. Her mom is still not home which is not a surprise. Lola was watching Spongebob Squarepants. She did not care how old she was, she will forever love this show. Nicole used to always tease her for watching this show but she did not care. As Lola was watching the show, she stuffed a whole bunch if oreos in her mouth. Lola did not eat anything that made her gain weight. If she do, she will just make herself throw up. Lola did use to have bullima when she was younger but she stopped but sometimes she still makes herself throw up.  
Lola's phone buzz with a new text from Stacey. Lola rolled her eyes. Stacey was a back stabbing bitch and Lola did not want nothing to do with her. Plus she knows something about a person name Callie. Lola did not care what N said. She must find this Callie person, no matter what. Callie might give her some answers and what Lola wants is answers.

Author's note- Dana's parents are getting a divorce. Yay or Nay? Who is the person taking pictures of Zoey and Chase making out? And once again Zoey cheated on Logan again. Do you guys think Callie is dangerous and which one of the girls is your fav character? Thanks so much for revewing.


	9. Zoey Brooks: The new school cheater

As Zoey started to walk the halls of school, every person was glaring, laughing and pointing at her. What was going on? As Zoey walked to her, there she saw it, pictures of her and Chase kissing. They were also taped on other kids locker and the school walls. Each of the picture had a big N on it. N did this. N probably took pictures of her and Chase kissing.  
''Zoey! Can you explain this?''Logan yelled as he walked up to Zoey. He was holding a picture of Zoey and Chase kissing.  
''I can explain.''Zoey started to say.  
''Explain what? That my own girlfriend cheated on me with some ugly hobo.''Logan yelled full of angry.  
Most students were standing around them now.  
''Stop yelling at her. It's not my fault, that your not a good boyfriend.''Chase said walking up to Zoey and Logan.  
Logan was pissed, very pissed. He punch Chase in the face hard.  
Chase fall down on the floor. His eye had one big blackeye.  
Most of the students were shocked and gasp.  
''Chase are you okay?''Zoey said bending down next to him.  
Chase ignored Zoey and got up and started to tackle Logan. It was a full blowm fight. Some students cheer Chase while others cheer Logan. Zoey was begging both of them to stop but they both ignore her.  
''What is going on?''Dean Rivers yelled. Dean hardly ever yelled but if he did, you know your in big trouble. Every person stopped what they were doing and stared at Dean.  
''Logan, Chase in my office now! The rest of you go to class! ''Dean yelled.  
Everyone ran to class as Zoey started to walk to her English class. Her phone buzz with a new text.  
''I told you to hurry up and choose but you did not. You're lucky I did not reveal the pregnancy test secert. But you must know I can't keep a secert for long -N No one must know about that secert. No one. Zoey turned off her phone and enter class. Today is going to be a long day.

Quinn,Mark and Bella just got out class and are walking to their locker.  
''That fight was so epic.''Bella said talking about the fight between Chase and Logan.  
''I know right. I'm team Logan.''Mark said as he was holding Quinn's hand. ''Me too. Zoey is such a slut for cheating on Logan.''Bella said.  
''Don't say that!''Quinn said definding Zoey. She and Zoey were not close but she hated the bad things people were saying about Zoey today.  
''It's true. She probably was having a affair with that bushy head guy.''Bella said.  
''You guys can I be alone for a second?''Quinn asked letting go of Mark's hand.  
''Okay. See you later.''Mark gave Quinn a kiss on the forehead and walk down the hallway to his class.  
''See you later Bestie! ''Bella gave Quinn a kiss in the cheek and walked away.  
Okay that was weird Quinn thought to herself as she open her locker. Quinn saw a picture of a young her and her mom. When Quinn turned the picture around she saw handwriting.  
''Happy times with Quinn and her mom before she got pyscho and went into a mental hospital. Crazyness runs in the family right? -N Tears started to come out of Quinn's eyes. The last time Quinn ever saw her mom was when the time she tried to kill her. Her mom has a mental illness and is stuck in a mental hospital for the rest of her life. Her dad always is good to her but Quinn missed her mom alot. Quinn wipe her tears away and close her locker. She throw the picture away and walked to her class. Nicole really is N. She's the only one that knows about her mom.

Lola is eating lunch by herself. She has a small bowl of salad even through she would rather eat fried chicken.  
''Lola, what's up?''You have been ignoring my calls and texts for a whole week.''Stacey said taking a seat next to Lola.  
Lola fake smile. She decided that she will be fake friends with Stacey even through she knows Stacey is a fake ass friend.  
''Sorry my phone was acting up.''Lola lied.  
''Okay what I got.''Stacey said showing off her fancy ring which she stolen. Lola and Stacey use to always steal fron stores like Forever 21 and Macy's but Lola stopped after she almost got caught.  
''That's nice. Do you know a girl name Callie?''Lola asked.  
Stacey's whole happy face dropped and she stared at Lola wide eyed.  
''Callie?''Stacey asked.  
''Dean Rivers told me about her. She was friends with Nicole. Do you know anything about her?''Lola asked watching Stacey expression.  
''I never heard of a girl name Callie.'' Stacey said lying.  
''Okay.''Lola said. She knows Stacey is lying but she's not going to stop for her search for Callie.

Author's note-Which team are you guys are Team Chase or Team Logan? And now we know a secert about Quinn. And why is Stacey lying to Lola about knowing Callie? Do you guys agree with Bella that Zoey's a slut or not? Thanks so much for revewing.  



	10. Just a dream, I think not

Dana is walking home after a long day of school. All kids were talking about was Team Logan vs Team Chase. Dana really did not care. All she cared about was the fact that her parents are getting a divorce and it's all her dad and homewrecker Jade's fault.  
''Dana!''James yelled running after her.  
''What do you want?''Dana yelled. She did not mean to yell at James but she was not in the mood.  
''I just wanted to ask if I could walk you home?''James asked blushing.  
''I'm good.''Dana said walking fast away from him. Dana did not had time to worry about boys she did not just wished Dylan could talk to her. Instead of walking home, she started walking to a bar.

''I'm home.''Lola yelled as she drop her bookbag on the couch.  
''Hey Lola.''Lola's mom Karen yelled from the kitchen. Lola's mom was home? This must be a drean.  
Lola walked inside the kitchen to see her mom cooking. The last time Lola's mom cooked was like 5 months ago.  
''Mom why are you at home so early?''Lola asked ''Well I have some news for you.'' Karen said.  
''What is it?''Lola loved good news but everytime her mom has some news for her, it was always bad news.  
''I got laid off at work.''Karen said with het back turn to Lola.  
''What?''Lola yelled stunned. Her mom has this powerful job working for a business company plus she got paid lot's of money. ''Yup. So I want you to get a job.'' Karen said now facing Lola.  
''Me have a job? Rich people don't get jobs. I'm just a kid.''Lola said. She did not want no job. ''First of all Lola, we are not rich. And second of all I see lot's of sixteen year olds with jobs, don't Zoey Brooks has a job?''Karen asked Lola.  
''Yeah but she's the last person I want to talk to. Everyone at school hates her.''Lola said. She felt a tiny bit bad that people were calling Zoey bad names but it is her fault. Speaking of the whole drama at school, all of the pictures of Zoey and Chase kissing had a N on it. Maybe N is texting Zoey too. If N is texting Zoey, Lola could ask for Zoey's help.  
''Lola are you paying attention?''Karen yelled.  
''Yup. I'll talk to Zoey tomorrow at school.''Lola said walking downstairs.

Dana is drinking alot at the bar. Because of her height she fooled people into thinking she's 21 when she's only 16. ''Dana! What are you doing here?''Dylan her teacher asked us.  
''None of your business.''Dana was kinda drunk but at the same time she was kinda sober.  
''You're not allowed to be here.''Dylan said not talking too loud.  
''Are you my dad? No.''Dana said. She was about to drink more of her drink when Dylan took her hand and started to take her out of the bar.  
''Let go of me!''Dana yelled.  
''Be quiet.''Dylan said still holding onto Dana's hand. Dylan walked up to his car and let go of Dana's hand.  
''Get in the car. I'm driving you home. Dylan said as he went inside his car.  
Dana went inside the car and Dylan stared to drive.  
''I still can't believe you were drinking at a bar.''Dylan said his eyes on the road.  
''Well I rather drink at a bar then be at home and hear my mom crying.'' Dana mumbled to herself.  
''You're mom is crying. Why?'' Dylan asked.  
''None of your business. Just hurry up and drive me home.''Dana said. She really liked Dylan, she still do. But he made it clear he did not liked her back. So why does he want to know her family business? ''Look Dana I like you alot.''Dylan admitted.  
''You do?''Dana could not help but blush.  
''Yeah. But we can't be together. I could get fired and go to jail.''Dylan said.  
''But I'm only sixteen and you are twenty one. That's not alot. It's just 5 years.''Dana said.  
''We could date when you reach the age 18.''Dylan said. This is not easy for Dylan too. Everytime he sees Dana, he wants to kiss her but he can't. As Dylan pulled up to Dana's house. Dana got out of the car and walked inside her house. As Dylan drove home all he could think about was Dana.

Lola is searching up the name Callie Roberts on google but so far she found nothing. She just found pictures of people with the name Callie Roberts. She was about to give up when she saw a picture of Nicole and some girl. It said ''me and nicole.'' This is Callie! Callie had brown hair and green eyes. She and Nicole were doing funny faces in the picture. Nicole and Callie looked alot like each other but you could tell Callie is a year or two older than her. As Lola begin searching more, she found a old facebook profile that was Callie. The last time Callie made a last update was 2 years ago. That was weird because Nicole went missing 2 years ago. For a second Lola thought Callie had something to do with Nicole being missing but in all the pictures Nicole and Callie took together, they looked like best friends. Lola smiled as she close her laptop. She was getting close to finding Callie.

Dana was walking down the stairs to someone's house. It looked familar but she could not tell who house it was.  
''Dana! Hurry up!''A familiar voice yelled. The voice made Dana had goosebumps. As Dana walked to the living room she saw Nicole sitting down watching a show called Pretty Little Liars.  
''Wow. In this show you can't trust no one.''Nicole said shaking her head. She turned around to Dana and smile.  
''Nicole you're dead!''Dana said moving slowly away.  
''Do I look dead silly?''Nicole said walking towards Dana.  
''You were missing for 2 years.''Dana said. She could not believe her eyes. There in front of her was Nicole. A 16 year old Nicole, not the 14 year old she last saw.  
''Have you been drinking? I was not missing 2 years ago.''Nicole said touching Dana in the arm.  
The touch felt so real. Dana thought this had to be a dream.  
''So who do you think is N?''Nicole smiled at Dana.  
Dana woke up terrifed. It was just a dream. A scary dream. But how did Nicole know about N?

Author's note- Happy friday guys! Thoughts about Dana's dream? I don't think it's a dream to be honest. Who would you guys like to see Dana with James or Dylan? And do you guys think Lola should continue her search for Callie or stop? What do you guys want to see happen on the story? Thanks for revewing and have a good day.


	11. Dana's secert admirer

The next day Lola walked up to Zoey. Zoey was standing near her locker putting books in her locker.  
''So i'm guessing N was the one who put pictures all around the school?''Lola said.  
''You know about N too?'' Zoey asked.  
''Yup. N knows all about my secerts but I don't know who N is.''Lola said ''I think it's Nicole but she's dead.''Zoey said.  
''So are we the only people that are getting text messages from N?''Lola asked as she and Zoey started walking down the halls. People were giving Zoey's lots of dirty looks.  
''Quinn is getting texts too. I think Dana is getting texts too.''Zoey said ignoring all the bad looks.  
''So all Nicole's old 4 friends are getting texts from this pyscho N? Wow. Lola said.  
''I know. Now everyone at school hates me for the whole Chase and Logan thing.''Zoey said.  
''Just ignore them. ''Lola said.  
The bell ringed and Lola and Zoey head to their class.

Dana is looking at herself in her mirror in her locker. Her eyes were red and she looked sleepy.  
As she started to look for her textbook she saw a note. She rip open the note. A love note? ''Dear Dana, you are the most beautiful person I ever met. Without out you I don't think I would be alive. Love J. J? Is this some joke from N? Dana rip the note and throw it in the garbage. She had no time for silly fake love letters from N. Ever since she had the dream about Nicole she's been freaking out. School started just 2 weeks ago and Dana hated this school year already.

After school Quinn is doing homework at the kitchen. ''Hey kiddo.''Quinn's dad Troy said carrying a bag of grocery.  
''Hi.''Quinn reply back.  
''How was school?''Troy asked putting the grocery in the fridge.  
''Okay. Dad how is mom?''Quinn asked. Ever since she got that note from N she's been thinking alot about her mom.  
''Well she's fine. She still has to take her medicine.''Troy said looking at Quinn. ''Can I visit her?''Quinn asked as she stopped doing her homework and looked at her dad.  
''I don't think it's a good idea.''Troy said skeptically.  
''Dad, the last time I saw my mom was when I was 12.''Quinn said.  
''And she tried to kill you. Look honey I know you miss your mom but she's dangerous to be around with.''Troy said.  
''Okay dad.''Quinn said going back to doing her homework. Quinn was probably never going to see her mom again.

Chase and Logan are sitting alone in detention. Because of their fight at school, they have to do detention for 2 hours for a whole week. Both of the boys had pissed off looks on their face.  
''You can have Zoey, You guys deserve each other.''Logan said with a sarcastic tone.  
''Shut up Logan.''Chase said.  
''You ruin my relationship with Zoey and for that I'm coming after you.''Logan said. He was so angry that he really felt like killing Chase.  
''Oh my god. I'm so scared, NOT.''Chase said. Logan acted like everyone was scared of him but Chase was not scared of Logan at all.  
The two of them remain in silence thinking when will this detention be over.

Rebecca and Callie are somewhere not far away from Lola's house. ''So tomorrow you'll start your first day at P.C.A?'' Callie asked.  
''Yup. But everyone at the school already knows me.I'm Zoey Brooks rival.''Rebecca said.  
''Perfect. I have to keep on hiding. Vince and his little crew are looking for me.'' Callie said putting her black hoodie up.  
Rebecca was also wearing a black hoodie.  
''This plan is going to work.''Rebecca said.  
''Those bitches are finally getting what they deserve.''Callie said smirking.

Author's note- So we finally meet Callie and she's with Rebecca. And who do you guys think Dana's secert admirer is? Thanks for reviewing. And who do you guys think is the leader of the N team? 


	12. Rebecca's back and there will be trouble

Rebecca is walking the halls of P.C.A with a confident smile on her face. Today was her first day back at school and boys were already flirting with her. Rebecca smirked as she saw Zoey near her locker with Chase. She walked up to them grinning.  
''Hey Chase. Hey Zoey.''Rebecca said smiling at both.  
''Rebecca you're back.''Zoey said in shock. Truth to be told she did not want Rebecca back at school. They were not friends at all.  
''I know. I miss it here. I missed you Chase.''Rebecca smiled at Chase which made Zoey very jealous. Rebecca and Chase used to be boyfriend and girlfriend ''I miss you too Rebecca.''Chase smiled.  
''Chase and I are going somewhere.'' Zoey said grabbing Chase hand and leading him away from Rebecca. Rebecca smiled. This school year would be very bad for Zoey.

''Hey babe.''Vince said cheerfully while putting his arm around Lola. This was the first time the two talked in weeks.  
''What do you want?''Lola asked. She was thinking about breaking up with Vince.  
''Just wanted to see how's my girlfriend is?''Vince said.  
''I think we should break up.''Lola said moving away from Vince.  
''You do?''Vince asked. He did not look happy but he did not look sad too.  
''Yeah. You're cheating on me with someone. It's very obvious.'' Lola said. The bell ringed and Lola went straight to math class before Vince could say anything else. She just broke up with Vince, she felt a bit sad but he was cheating on her. As Lola sat down in her seat to math class she saw Rebecca walking to a seat in the back. Rebecca was back? This was bad because Lola told Rebecca one of her deepest secerts. She hoped Rebecca forgot that secert.

James walked up to Dana's locker after math class. He was so nervous, his hands started to shake.  
''Hey Dana.I like your shirt.''James said looking at Dana's purple shirt with cats on it.  
''Thank you I guess.''Dana said looking at James. James was so weird,it was hard to believe one time Nicole had a crush on him.  
''So are you enjoying junior year so far?''James asked.  
''Not really. I hate my life at the moment.''Dana said closing her locker and walking to lunch. James was walking right next to her.  
''Why?''James asked.  
''It's personal. But thank you for caring.''Dana said as she sat down at a table for lunch.  
James smiled as he sat down on a seat next to Vince. This was the first time he had a real conversation with Dana without looking like a jackass. He did not care about what was going to happen to the other girls but he wanted nothing bad to happen to Dana.

Zoey is working at her after school job at the mall. Most teens that was going to buy a cheeseburger or fries were giving her dirty looks. Everyone at school were giving her dirty looks. It was all N's fault. Now that Logan broke up with her on Facebook,calling her a whore in his profile she started to date Chase. But it's not that nice since everyone at school hates both of their guts. Quinn and Mark walked in holding hands.  
''Hey.''Zoey smiled.  
''Hi Zoey.''Quinn said as she let go of Mark's hand. She really did hate holding his hand. Mark rolled his eyes at Zoey and sat down on table while Quinn talk to Zoey.  
''Before I order anything can we talk?''Quinn asked ''Is it about N? What she texted you?''Zoey asked.  
''She texted me about my mom.''Quinn said. She never told Zoey the secert about her mom only Nicole.  
''Your mom? I never met her.''Zoey said.  
''My mom is in a mental hospital. She has a mental illness and I only told Nicole but now N nows.''Quinn said.  
''This N person is watching our every move. It's like she's stalking us. Even at school.''Zoey said.  
''It's crazy right? Anyway do you think I should visit my mom at the mental hospital? She's taking medication and is better now.''Quinn said. She really wanted to see her mom even if her dad told her not.  
''Yeah if you want to.''Zoey said.  
''Then tomorrow after school I'm going.''Quinn said smiling. She was excited to see her mom but at the same time scared.  
''Oh I almost forgot. Lola's getting texts from N too and Dana might be getting texts.''Zoey said quickly.  
Quinn was not really suprise. N aka Nicole was sending mean texts from her 4 old friends.  
''I'm ready to order.''Quinn said with a sign. Tomorrow she's seeing her mom and that's final.

James,Stacey, Vince and the girl with the black hair with the name Ana are in Vince's house talking.  
''So Rebecca's back at school we do we do?''Vince asked.  
''We should let her in on the group. She has lot's of dirt on Zoey.''Stacey said.  
''I don't go to school with you guys but no trusting Rebecca. She's very shady. Ana said.  
''How is all of this going to help us find Callie?''James asked.  
''James is right.''Vince said.  
''Rebecca and Callie were close so maybe she knows where she is?''Stacey said smiling.  
''This is why I like you.''Vince said giving Stacey a quick kiss.  
''Gross.''Ana said making a face.  
''So we let Rebecca in on the group but were just using her?''James asked.  
''Yup and also Ana when are you going to transfer to P.C.A?''Vince asked.  
''Next week.''Ana said. With that she grab her sweater and left.  
''This plan is going to work.''Stacey said grinning.

Author's note- Today is Wednesday! Yay. Rebecca's back. How do you guys feel about her character? And James's crush on Dana is cute but can we trust him? Lola finally broke up with Vince and Quinn is going to see her mom no matter what. Review.


	13. Flashback 1

Nicole and Zoey are walking down the halls of P.C.A grinning. ''That Rebecca girl is going to get the suprise of her life.''Nicole said grinning.  
''She deserve it. She's a huge bitch.'' Zoey said.  
Nicole and Zoey planned on doing a huge prank on Rebecca today. It was going to be easy.  
The two of them walked up to Rebecca's locker.  
''Hey Rebecca.''Nicole said faking a smile towards Rebecca.  
''Hey Nicole! Zoey.''Rebecca rolled her eyes at Zoey. Rebecca seemed to like Nicole but hate Zoey for no reason at all.  
''So I know 2 weeks ago was your birthday but I just wanted to give you this.''Nicole gave Rebecca a red lipstick.  
''Thank you.''Rebecca said smiling. She took the lipstick and walked away.  
''She's so going to get herpes.''Nicole grinned as she watch Rebecca walk away.  
''Herpes? I thought the lipstick was going to glue to her mouth.''Zoey said confused.  
''I lied. If Rebecca uses that lipstick she's going to get herpes. This is going to be so much fun to watch.''Nicole said as she walked away.  
Zoey smiled uneasily. Zoey did not like Rebecca but she did not want this to happen. This is so not good.

At lunch Lola,Quinn,Nicole,Zoey and Dana are eating lunch. ''This pizza taste so good!''Lola said taking a huge bite of her pizza with cheese.  
''If I were you I would stop eating. Your already fat.''Nicole said smiling at Lola.  
Lola drop her pizza and moved her tray away from her. She looked like she was about to cry. Quinn gasp. Why was Nicole so mean to Lola sometimes? ''Nicole!''Zoey said shocked by Nicole. Nicole is Zoey's best friend but sometimes she was a huge bitch.  
''It's okay Zoey. Nicole is right. I am fat. Lola said in a quiet voice.  
All was quite until Rebecca walked in the room with a big herpe on her lip.  
Everyone notice and begin laughing and pointing. Rebecca walked up to Nicole.  
''Nicole this lipstick gave me herpes.'' Rebecca said. There was tears streaming down her face and Zoey felt very bad for her.  
''Your only going to have it for 3 weeks or so.''Nicole said laughing.  
''Move away herpes freak.''A boy close to Nicole yelled.  
Rebecca ran out of the lunch room crying while Nicole was laughing louder.

Dana and Zoey are walking home together. ''Why are we friends with Nicole?''Dana asked Zoey. ''What do you mean?''Zoey said.  
''Nicole is so mean. Did you see what she did to Rebecca? I don't know Rebecca really well but I feel so bad.''Dana said.  
''She deserve it.'Zoey lied. ''No she do not. Look I like hanging out with Nicole. She's so fun and she buys us clothes and all but she's a huge bitch to everyone, even us.''Dana said.  
Zoey did not say anything. Dana was speaking the truth. ''Let's change the subject. The halloween dance is coming up. Who are you going to be?''Zoey asked.  
''I'm not going.''Dana said. ''Oh.''Zoey mumbled. The two of them continue walking in silent.

Lola was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She just finish making herself throw up and washed her mouth. What Nicole said was true. She was a fat nobody and she hated the feeling. No boys at school liked her. Lola walked out the bathroom and went to her room. Lola sat on her bed and looked at the candy bar she put of her bedstand early this morning. As much as she wanted to eat this candy bar she could not. She had to lose weight.

Nicole and Callie are sitting down in Nicole's bedroom eating candy.  
''So you gave Rebecca a lipstick and then she got herpes?''Callie said laughing. She was laughing so hard that she almost choke on her candy.  
''I'm the baddest bitch in P.C.A.''Nicole said smiling.  
''So do you want to go to a party tonight at 10:30?''Callie said.  
''Yup. But my annoying stepsister Ana might tell if she finds out.''Nicole said.  
''I feel bad for you.''Callie said taking out a cigarette.  
''I don't. If Ana tells my mom then I don't care and I thought you were taking a break from smoking.''Nicole said eyeing Callie. Callie just grinned at Nicole and Nicole shake her head.

Author's note- This is a flashback chapter meaning it takes 2 years before. This chapter has nothing to do with the last. Do you guys feel bad for Rebecca? I do. Any thoughts about Nicole? I know she is one huge bitch. And Nicole and Ana are stepsisters. And to all you Quinn fans, the next chapter you will see alot of her. 


	14. Quinn & Helen

Quinn signed as she stand in front of Pacific Coast Mental Hospital. This was it. She was going to see her mom the first in in years. Quinn walked inside and saw a lady at the front desk.  
''Hi. How can I help you?''The lady asked.  
''I'm here to see Helen Pensky.''Quinn said with a nervous smile on her face.

Dana and her mom are eating dinner. The room is silent and her dad moved all his things out.  
''I like the food.''Dana said taking a bite of the fish.  
''You do? I think your dad is a better cook than me.''Lilly said.  
''Oh.''Dana said. Dana has not talk to her dad for a while. She was still mad about the whole divorce.  
''I'm going to take a walk.''Dana stopped eating and got up.  
''Okay. Don't come home late.''Lilly said absentmindedly.  
Dana took her jean jacket and walked outside. It was a bit cold. She decided that she will go to the library. As Dana walked inside the library she smiled. She had not been in the library for a long while. Dana started to walk to the poetry section at the library.  
''Dana.''Dylan said. He was standing reading a book near the poetry secection.  
''Hey .''Dana said taking a book and walking to a seat. Dylan followed her.  
''It's a suprise to see you.''Dylan said sitting next to her.  
''Why are you sitting next to me?''Dana said.  
Dylan smiled. Dana really was sassy but he like that about her.  
''I just wanted to talk to you.''Dylan said.  
''If it's about my crush on you then you should stop talking.''Dana said ''Okay. ''Dylan said as he took his book and sat somewhere else.  
Dana signed as she took out her phone to see the time. A new text?  
''I feel so bad for you... NOT. And if I were you I would say away from Dylan. You don't want me to reveal this -N.  
Next to the text there was a picture of Dana and Dylan kissing. This was getting out of hand but learning her lesson she will listen to N.

Quinn and her mom Helen are sitting down near the window talking. Helen is very happy to see Quinn.  
''So how is life in the hospital?''Quinn asked her mom.  
''Boring. I miss my old life.''Helen said. Helen and Quinn looked alike but they were very different.  
''I made a new friend this year. Her name is Bella.'' Quinn said.  
''I wanna leave this mental hospital.''Helen said ignoring what Quinn just said. ''I'm going to give you something to drink.''Quinn said as she started walking to the fridge as she was walking she bumped into someone dropping their plate of food.  
''I'm so sorry!''Quinn said.  
''Next time watch where your going.''Logan's voice said as he started to clean up his mess. Quinn started to help him.  
''What are you doing here?''Quinn asked.  
''Why do you want to know?''Logan asked.  
''Nevermind.''Quinn said. Everytime she be nice to Logan this happens.  
''I'm sorry. I came here to visit my aunt.''Logan said as he throw the food he cleaned up away. Quinn stand up too.  
''Oh. I came here to visit my mom.''Quinn said.  
''Why your mom is in a mental hospital?''Logan asked.  
''It's personal.''Quinn took out a small bottle of water out of the fridge and smiled at Logan and walked back to her mom.  
Logan watched Quinn in amazement and think Since when Quinn was so beautiful.

It was time for Quinn to leave as she started to get ready to leave, her mom grab her arm.  
''Help me get out of this place! Please! If I stay here one more time I'm going to kill myself.''Helen said crying.  
''Mom don't say things like that. You need to stay in this place, it's for your own good.''Quinn said.  
''I hate you! I hate you!''Helen yelled out. Everyone near them heard and looked. Quinn ran out the place crying. She can not believe her mom told her that. She wished she never visit her mom in the first place. As Quinn's phone buzz with a new text she knew it was from N.  
''Your mom is so crazy. But she really wants to get out of that mental place. What if she came out and killed you? That would be funny. -N What is wrong with this N person?

Author's note- So alot of people has seen the story and the new chapter but alot of you are not please review. Thoughts on Quinn's mom? And did you guys see the Quinn\Logan moments? And something big happens next chapter.


	15. The Big Reveal

The next day a warm Saturday morning Lola woke up. Yesterday night she avoided all calls from Vince since he kept on calling her. Today was a new day and she needed more infornation on Callie. At least N stopped texting her for now.  
As Lola walk down the stairs to the kitchen she nearly had a heart attack. In the kitchen was her mom and her dad and her dad's wife and step child. This was a big suprise. ''Lola''Lola's dad name Freddie came and hugged her.  
''Dad. I miss you so much.''Lola said hugging her dad. It was true, she and her dad were very close but ever since he and her mom gotten a divorce they just grow apart.  
Someone in thw background yawn. It was Haylie,Lola's stepsister aka Evil sister from hell. Lola thinks Haylie is out to get her.  
Lola's dad pulled away from the hug and smiled ''Wow Lola you look different.''  
''I lost weight.''Lola smiled. She lost alot of weight.  
''I notice. You look beautiful.''Freddie said.  
Lola blushed while Haylie rolled her eyes.  
''Daddy why are we here?'' Haylie wined.  
''She calls you dad now?''Lola was upset. Sure her dad was Haylie's step father but that did not mean she had to call him dad.  
''Jealous?''Haylie teased.  
''Jealous? There's nothing to be jealous about..''Lola said looking Haylie up and down. Haylie looked the same the last she saw her. Blond wavy hair, deep green eyes, and a tan that looked cheap.  
''Anyway Lola I'm here because we're moving in.''Freddie smiled. Haylie jaw dropped and Lola's eyes went wide. Haylie's mother Grace smiled while Lola's mom Karen looked down.  
''Moving in? What about our old house? I don't wanna live here.''Haylie wined. ''Mom did you know about this?''Lola asked. As much as she loved her dad and had no problem with him moving back in, she did not want Haylie and Grace moving in.  
''Yeah. But it's only for 8 months. Your dad and his wife and Haylie is staying here until they find a house.''Karen said with a fake smile. She was not too thrilled with the idea.  
''This is going to be great.''Freddie said grinning.  
''Yeah.''Lola said looking down. This was going to be bad.

Later on in the afternoon Zoey was in her room getting ready for her first date with Chase. She was wearing a yellow dress with sky blue flats. Dustin walked in the room.  
''What are you doing?''Zoey asked.  
''I can't come and see my older sister whom I love.''Dustin smiled.  
''What did you want?''Zoey asked straightfoward. The only time Dustin was ever really nice to her was when he wanted something.  
''Okay. I wanted to ask if you have 50 dollars?''Dustin asked ''Nope.''Zoey reply.  
''Dang it.''Dustin yelled as he left the room. Zoey smiled. That's the Dustin Brooks she know and love.

Quinn and Bella are eating in the mall. The two girls has been hanging out in the mall for a while.  
''So tonight my friend is throwing a party do you wanna go?''Bella asked.  
''I can't. I don't really do parties.''Quinn said. She was not in the mood. When she came home yesterday after visiting the mental hospital she was crying so hard.  
''Why not? I love parties.''Bella said putting a fry in her mouth.  
''I'm not in the mood.''Quinn said.  
Bella rolled her eyes until Logan Reese walked up to their table.  
''Hey Logan.I'm Bella.''Bella winked at Logan.  
''Hey. Quinn can I speak to you?''Logan asked.  
''Um okay.''Quinn got up and followed Logan.  
''I wanted to give you this.''Logan gave Quinn a ring with her name on it. The ring Quinn's mother gave her before she became mental.  
''It was on the floor next to your mom.''Logan said.  
''Thank you.''Quinn said putting the ring in her pocket.  
Logan smiled at Quinn which made Quinn confused. Since when Logan was so nice to her?  
''I'll see you around.''Quinn said as she sat back down next to Bella.  
''What was that about? Are you hooking up with Logan behind Mark's back? You go girlfriend.''Bella said smirking.  
''Logan was just being nice. He's cute but I don't like him. I'm with Mark.''Quinn said ''Whatever.''Bella said.  
Bella was so crazy sometimes. There was nothing going on between her and Logan.

Dana and her mom are taking a walk to the park.  
''It's a nice day.''Lilly said.  
''Yeah.''Dana said. She was thinking about the poem she read yesterday. It was called ''Blue Eyes.'' She liked it alot because it reminded her of her cat she used to have.  
As the two of them start to walk in silence. They bump into someone aka Dana's dad with Jade holding hands.  
''Hello.''Jade said very nervously.  
''Hi.''Lilly said staring at Jade. Dana glared at Jade.  
''Hey homewrecker.''Dana said giving Jade a nasty look.  
''Dana! I'm so sorry.''Lilly said giving Dana a look. Lilly hated being embarass.  
''Why are you saying sorry when both of them were fucking having sex behind your back.''Dana yelled. She did not care who was watching. She was fed up.  
''Dana you will not talk to me like that.''Dana's father demanded.  
''Leave me alone.''Dana said as she ran away.

Lola is in her room going on her phone. Freddie, Grace, and Haylie has finish packing their stuff. Freddie and Grace are sharing a bedroom in the guest room while Haylie has her own room in the attic. Too bad the attic is clean and not dirty.  
Lola's mom walked inside the room.  
''Your dad,Grace and Haylie are going out to a Greek place to eat. Wanna go with them?''Karen asked ''No. Why do they have to move in with us? Mom it's not going to be weird seeing your ex husband and his wife all over your face everyday''Lola asked.  
''It is going to be weird honey but we have to be mature. You and Haylie are siblings.''Karen said.  
''Step siblings. And I don't like her and she does not like me. End of story.''Lola said.  
Karen signed and left the room.

As Zoey was walking home she smiled to herself. Her date with Chase went really well. It was perfect. As Zoey walked near her house, she saw a swarm of police cars. What was going on? When Zoey enter her house she saw her mom and dad sitting down looking sad.  
''Mom, Dad what's going on?''Zoey asked her voice full of panic.  
''The police find a dead body behind our house. It's Nicole's.''Zoey's mom said with tears on her eyes.  
Zoey's draw drop as tears became to cone out of her eyes. This can't be real. But it was real.

Author's note- Nicole is dead. Or is she? But who do you guys think kill her? I think Logan is starting to have a crush on Quinn. Wow. Things are getting weird for Lola,living with your stepsister wow. Haylie is going to ruin Lola's life trust me. Besides the 4 girls, which character you want to see more of? Thanks for revewing.  



	16. Nicole's Funeral

Two days later Dana is standing infront of her bedroom mirror. Today was Nicole's funeral and she was wearing a long black dress and black flats. She could not believe her ears when she heard on the news that Nicole was found dead. Maybe because a part of her thought she was alive. Dana did not cry when she find out Nicole was dead. She was sad but at the same time relieved. As Dana walked down the stairs she saw her mother also dressed in black getting ready for the funeral.  
''How do you feel?''Lilly asked Dana with a worried frown on her face.  
''Fine I guess.''Dana said.  
''I can't believe she's dead. Who will kill such a innocent girl?''Lilly asked ''Nicole was not innocent.''Dana said. It was true,Nicole was far from innocent.  
''Why do you say that?''Lilly asked.  
''Because it's true. Nicole was not a good girl.''Dana said looking at her mom straight in the eye.  
And she was so relieved that she was dead.

Quinn and her dad Troy are walking to the chruch where Nicole's funeral will be held. They are walking in silent and Quinn had a few tears on her eyes.  
As they reach the church, everyone in town was there. People were talking outside and some people were inside getting ready for the funeral to start. Quinn saw Lola,Zoey and Dana talking. ''I'm going to talk to my old friends.''Quinn told her dad as she walked up to her old friends.  
''Hey.''Lola said to Quinn.  
''Hello. I can't believe she's dead.''Quinn said ''Me too. I was crying when my mom told me.''Zoey said.  
''Me too.''Lola and Quinn said at the same time.  
''Everyone is here.''Dana said looking around. Kids from school, teachers, parents, everyone was here. Chase and Michael walked up to the girls.  
''I saw Nicole's mom.''Chase said as he hold Zoey's hand.  
''You did?''Lola asked.  
''Yup. I saw her with that Ana girl.''Chase said.  
''Ana? She's back?''Quinn asked shocked. She knew Ana and she did not wanted to see her.  
''Yup.''Chase said.  
''Who's Ana?''Dana asked.  
''Nicole's step sister.''Quinn said.  
''She had a stepsister? Wow.'' Zoey said.  
''Do you guys think Nicole killed herself or she was murder?''Michael asked the question everyone was thinking.  
''I have no idea. But who could of murder her?''Quinn asked.  
Nobody had no answer for that question.

A couple of minutes later the funeral has started and Zoey is sitting next to her three old friends in the middle row of the chruch. The church is huge and many people are sitting down listening to what Nicole's mother is saying. She was crying and it made Zoey felt bad. She and Nicole fought all the time but at the same time Nicole was her best friend and she could not believe she was dead.  
As Nicole's mother continue talking about Nicole, Zoey looked around. She saw Rebecca sitting across from her. She did not look sad but she did not look happy too. Sitting next to her was Stacey,James,Vince and Ana. Zoey watched Ana carefully. The girl looked familiar but she did not know she was Nicole's step sister. As Zoey turned around again, something in the back caught her attention. A person all the way in the back of the church wearing a black hoodie. The person looked like Nicole alot. The person looked at Zoey and then left without nobody noticing.  
What in the world just happen?

A couple of hours later the funeral was over and people were getting ready to leave. Lola notice Stacey,Ana,Vince and James talking. She decided to walk up to them.  
''What are you guys talking about?''Lola asked.  
Everybody stopped talking and Stacey fake smiled.  
''What do you want?''Stacey asked.  
''Just wanted to know if you guys seen Callie yet?''Lola smirked at them.  
James,Ana and Vince exchanged a look.  
''I also know Stacey and Vince was hooking up behind my back. You guys can have eachother.''Lola said as she walked away from them. She did not know why she said that but at least she could stop being fake friends with Stacey. As Lola started walking to her mom, she saw a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up it read ''Meet me in the woods tonight at 12 pm. We need to talk Rebecca -Michael Why is Michael and Rebecca meeting up? And what do they need to talk about?

Dana,Quinn,Lola and Zoey are standing outside the church getting ready to leave.  
''Have you guys stopped getting texts from N?''Zoey asked.  
''You gotten texts from N?''Dana asked ''All of us has gotten texts from N.''Quinn said.  
''I have not gotten texts from N in a while.''Lola admitted.  
''That just proves Nicole was N this whole time.''Dana said.  
''I knew it.''Quinn said.  
''Well since Nicole is dead, we don't have to worry about texts from N anymore.''Zoey said.  
A person that looked in his mid 20's walked up to them.  
''My name is Detective Zach. I'm going to be investigating the murder of Nicole Bristow.''Zack said.  
''Murder?''Quinn said in a quiet voice.  
''Yup. Somebody murder that girl and I will not rest until I find out who did.''Zack said as he walked away from the girls.  
''Who do you guys think murder Nicole?''Lola asked.  
''I have no idea.''Zoey said.  
All was quiet until all four girls phone buzz at the same time. They took out their phone and gasp.  
''Oh shit.''Dana mumbled.  
''Nicole might be dead but I'm still here. And I'm coming to get you bitches -N.'' Lola read out.  
The four girls exchange a look. Maybe Nicole is not N?

Author's note- Do you guys believe Nicole is dead or alive? Why does Michael need to meet up with Rebecca? Who are the good guys and who are the bad ones? In this story you can't trust no one. Who is your least favorite character? I'm dying to know. Thanks for everyone who review.


	17. Maybe Nicole is not N?

The next day Lola was showing Haylie around P.C.A since her dad told her to.  
''And this is the main hallway.'' Lola told Haylie.  
''That boy is cute.''Haylie said pointing to James.  
''If you think so.I'm going to find my friends.''Lola said as she walked away. She wanted to find Quinn,Zoey or Dana. That text from N yesterday made her scared. If Nicole is not N,then who is? Stacey,Vince,James or this Ana chick? As Lola continue walking she saw Quinn talking to some red hair girl. She walked up to them,and said ''Quinn may I have a word please?''  
''Quinn is talking to me. You can go somewhere.''The red head girl said glaring at Lola.  
''And who are you?''Lola asked.  
''I'm Bella. Quinn's best friend.''Bella said. Wow this Bella person is one bitch Lola thought.  
''It's going to be quick I promise.''Lola said. Without waiting for a answer she took Quinn's arm and took her to a corner near the lockers.  
''What do you want to talk about? N?''Quinn asked as Lola let go of her arm.  
''Yup. Nicole is dead. She's not N. Who is?''Lola asked.  
''I don't know. Everytime N texts she has phone number that does not work.''Quinn said.  
Lola signed. Maybe she should tell the others about Callie.  
''There's this person name Callie. She was friends with Nicole and I think she could be a huge help to finding N.''Lola said.  
''You think so?''Quinn asked.  
''I know so. But the problem is that Stacey,Vince,James and Ana wants Callie dead.''Lola said.  
''Dead? Why?''Quinn asked.  
''I have no idea.''Lola said.  
All of a sudden Bella came out of nowhere.  
''Quinn we have to go.''Bella said with an annoyed voice.  
''Talk to you later Lola.''Quinn said.  
Bella glared again at Lola as she and Quinn walked away. What is wrong with this Bella person and why does she not like her?

Quinn and Bella are walking to class in silence.  
''Why were you talking to that Lola bitch?''Bella asked.  
''She's not a bitch and we were talking about nothing.''Quinn lied.  
''You're not lying to me? Are you?''Bella asked. What was going on with Bella? She was acting so weird today. Thank the lord Mark walked up to them.  
''Hey Mark.''Quinn said fake smiling.  
Bella rolled her eyes and walked away.  
''What's her problem?''Mark asked.  
''No idea. So what's up with you?''Quinn asked as she and Mark started walking to class.  
''Nothing much.I'm going to a new school.''Mark said.  
''A new school? Why?''Quinn asked.  
''I'm tired of P.C.A. Way too much drama.''Mark said.  
''That is the truth. I hate this school too but I love it at the same time.''Quinn said.  
''If we do breakup, are you going to get mad?''Mark asked.  
Quinn smiled and said ''Mark if you want to breakup with me you can. I won't be mad.  
''Okay. I'm breaking up with you because today is my last day of P.C.A.''Mark said.  
''Okay.I'm going to miss you.''Quinn said smiling at Mark.  
''I'm going to miss you too.''Mark said also smiling at Quinn.

At lunch Zoey,Dana,Quinn and Lola were eating together. Lola was just finishing telling the girls about Callie,Vince,Stacey,Ana and James.  
'' whole thing is getting intense.'' Zoey said.  
''So we have to avoid Stacey,Vince,Ana and James.''Quinn said.  
''I don't know about James. I mean I don't think he's a bad guy. He's sweet.''Dana said looking at James who was talking to a 9th grader.  
''Do you have a crush on James?''Lola asked.  
''Hell no.''Dana said.  
''James is a bad guy. He wants this Callie person dead.''Zoey said.  
''What if Callie is one of the bad guys?''Dana asked.  
''What if she killed Nicole?''Quinn said.  
The four girls remain in silence. ''When are they going to give out Nicole's autopsy?''Zoey asked.  
''Tomorrow.''Quinn said.  
''Hey everyone!''Rebecca said while standing in front of their table. She was holding a paper.  
''Hey Rebecca.''Zoey said.  
''This October 31, the school is having a halloween party. Hope you guys can come.''Rebecca gave each of the girls the paper and then walked away.  
''What if Rebecca has something to do with N?''Zoey asked while staring at the paper.  
''You never know. Anyone can be N.''Dana said.

Author's note- It's October. Can you believe the year is almost over. Why is Bella acting like that towards Lola? Quinn and Mark broke up. Who will you guys like to see Quinn with? And who do you think killed Nicole and why? Also I would like if you guys to review my other story,A little game called lying. Thanks for reviewing.


	18. Jealousy

That afternoon Zoey and Chase were in Zoey's room kissing. Zoey pulled away from the kiss and said ''Enough with the kissing. I have homework to do.''  
''Homework? I forgot.''Chase started to get up.  
''Where are you going?''Zoey asked.  
''I have to go help Rebecca with her essay for that award show.''Chase said as he was putting on his jacket.  
''Help Rebecca? I'm working on a essay for that too.''Zoey said. She could not help but feel jealous.  
''I'll make it up to you? Okay?''Chase said. He kissed Zoey on the cheek and left the room.  
Zoey signed. She hated being jealous but she knows how Rebecca is. Zoey's phone begin to buzz. Most likely a text from N.  
''I know how it feels to be jealous. It sucks. If I were you I would do something to Rebecca -N.''  
Zoey quickly deleted the text and looked at her window. It was closed and nobody was out there but Zoey had a strong feeling someone was watching her.

''So how was school girls?''Freddie asked Lola and Haylie. They plus Freddie's wife Grace was eating dinner. Lola's mom was not there because she had something to do.  
''It was amazing daddy.''Haylie said smiling. It still irked Lola that Haylie was calling him dad.  
''How about you Lola?''Freddie asked.  
''It was okay. ''Lola said taking a small bite of her food.  
''I know how you feel honey. Your best friend dead but it's going to be okay.''Freddie said giving Lola a smile.  
Lola smiled back,feeling much better. Haylie watched both of them smiling and felt very jealous. ''Anyway I talked to my teacher and there putting me in a higher math class.''Haylie said.  
''That's good news.''Grace said smiling at her daughter. Lola rolled her eyes. Haylie was so full of herself.  
''I know. If I keep this up I might get skip to 12th grade.''Haylie said giving Lola a fake smile.  
''Wow. That's one of the best news I heard all day.''Freddie said smiling at Haylie. Lola felt very jealous. So jealous she decided to say this.  
''Dad, I'm writing a essay for the P.C.A award show that's coming soon.''Lola lied.  
''No way.''Freddie yelled. He was shocked and happy. He was happy because when he was Lola's age he had wrote an essay for the award show.  
''Yup. It's going to be amazing.''Lola said as she fake smile at Haylie.  
''I'm very proud of you Lola.''Freddie said. Lola smiled. She just lied to her dad but it was all worth it.

Dana is at home by herself watching t.v and eating chips. She put her phone off incase N texted her. All day at school people were giving her sad looks because her old best friend died and she was sick of it. The doorbell ringed and Dana went to pick it up. Standing there was Dylan.  
''Dylan what are you doing here?''Dana asked him. Dylan ignored her and kissed her in the lips. Dana was so confused and she push him away.  
''Why did you did that?''Dana yelled. He kissed her outside. Nobody was outside but what if N was hiding watching her?  
''I can't stay away from you Dana. I try but I can't. ''Dylan admitted.  
''Can you come inside?''Dana asked Dylan. Dylan walked inside the house while Dana closed the door.  
''What happen to I can't date you because I'm your student?''Dana asked ''We could date in secert. No one has to know.''Dylan said.  
Dana signed. N told her to stay away from Dylan but she can't. She really liked him.  
''Okay then.''Dana said smiling. Dylan smiled too and before you know it,both of them were kissing.

Rebecca and Ana are in Rebecca's room talking.  
''So is everything plan?''Rebecca asked ''Yup.''Ana was smiling.  
''All of them will be going down. One by one.''Rebecca smirked. She had a perfect plan.

Author's note- 20 reviews on this story! Thanks so much you guys. Do you think Zoey should be jealous of Rebecca? Is it right for Dana to date her teacher? What are Rebecca and Ana talking about?


	19. Who can I trust?

The next day Quinn is walking to school. She has been calling Bella but she did not pick up.  
''Hey!''Logan yelled running up to Quinn.  
''Hey Logan.''Quinn smiled.  
''What's up?''Logan asked as he and Quinn started to walk together.  
''My best friend is mad at me.''Quinn said.  
''Why?''Logan asked.  
''I think she hates Lola.''Quinn said.  
''Why?''Logan asked.  
''I don't know.''Quinn said.  
''Well Quinn I can be your best friend.''Logan said. He was smiling and it made Quinn smiled too. ''I have to think about it.''Quinn teased which made Logan smile more.

In class Dana,Zoey,Lola and Quinn are doing their work with other classmates when Dean Rivers and Detective Zack.  
''Sorry to interrupt but may I have Quinn,Lola,Dana and Zoey in my office. Dean Rivers said.  
The 4 girls stopped what they were doing and followed Dean Rivers to his office along with the Detective.  
''What's wrong?''Quinn asked as Dean Rivers close the door behind them.  
''I'm going to be asking you girls questions about Nicole's murder.''Zack said.  
The 4 girls looked at each other. ''When was the last time you saw Nicole?''Zack asked.  
''2 years ago. We were having a little party at Lola's house.''Dana said.  
''What else happened?''Zack asked. He was writing down everything they say.  
''Nicole got me at us and called us lame ass and left.''Lola said.  
''Why did she got mad?''Zack asked.  
''She wanted me to do some dare and I did not want to do it.''Quinn said.  
''After she left, what happened?''Zack asked.  
''I went after her and I found her in the woods with Vince Blake.''Zoey admitted. It was a secert she never told anyone not even the girls. ''Vince?''Lola repeated. She was shocked. ''They were holding hands and I asked where they were going and Vince told me none of my business and they both left laughing.''Zoey said.  
''Okay then.''Zack finally stopped writing. ''Wow.''Dean Rivers said. He was sitting down in his chair.  
''Do you guys know a person that hated Nicole so much that they wanted her dead?''Zack asked.  
All 4 girls said no even through they did have someone in their minds.  
''Well Nicole was buried alive when she died.''Zack said.  
''She was?''Zoey said.  
''Yup. If you have more things to say, call me.''Zack gave each of the girls his phone number.  
'' girls go back to class.''Dean Rivers said. The girls left the office and walked back to class slowly.  
''How come you never told us that Nicole and Vince meet up?''Lola demanded.  
'' I don't know.''Zoey said.  
''So Nicole and Vince were a couple?''Quinn asked.  
''It looked liked it.''Zoey said.  
''Can it be possible that Vince killed Nicole?''Dana asked.  
''I don't know. Maybe N killed Nicole and wants to kill us.''Quinn said.  
''I think that too.''Lola said.  
''One thing is for sure, we can not trust anyone.''Zoey said.

Zoey is at the library writing her essay for the award show. Rebecca walked up to her smiling.  
''Hi.''Rebecca said smiling.  
Zoey stopped smiling and fake a smile. What did Rebecca want now?  
''Are you writing your essay? I'm done mines thanks to Chase's help. He's amazing.''Rebecca smiled.  
''I know. He is my boyfriend.''Zoey said.  
''Congrats and by the way your essay looks a bit boring.''Rebecca eyed Zoey's essay like it was dirt and then walked away. Zoey signed and crumbled her paper. She had a big problem with writing her essay. As she took her phone out she notice she had a new text message.  
''Hint: It's in your bag -N.'' What was N talking about? Zoey search her bag and there it was. A 3 page essay with Rebecca's name on it. The essay was very good and well written. Zoey did something that was not so good. She erase Rebecca's name and put her name instead.

Stacey is walking home when Lola walked up to her.  
''What do you know about Callie?''Lola asked.  
''Callie is not someone to trust.''Stacey said.  
''You're not someone to trust too. I mean you were my best friend hooking up with my boyfriend.''Lola said.  
''I'm sorry I really am. But Callie needs to be dead, she's crazy and she's out there watching.''Stacey said.  
''But Callie was friends with Nicole.''Lola said.  
''She also hated her. Look Lola I warned you.''Stacey gave Lola one last look and then walked away.  
Lola signed. She did not know who to believe anymore.

Author's note-It looks like Quinn and Logan were flirting in the beginning of this chapter. Do you guys believe what Stacey is saying is true? Do you think Zoey is making a bad move stealing Rebecca's paper? Thanks for everyone who review.


	20. Lies and more Lies

Dana and Dylan are talking on the phone. Dana is sitting on her bed in her room.  
''You looked pretty today.''Dylan said.  
''Stop making me blush.''Dana blushed.  
''Are you going to the award show Saturday?''Dylan asked.  
''I don't know. Are you going?''Dana asked.  
''Yeah. It's going to be fun.''Dylan said.  
''I wish I could go with you without getting in trouble.''Dana said as she sign.  
''I know.''Dylan said.  
Dana's mother Lilly walked in the room.  
''I'll call you later.''Dana said as she quickly hang up.  
''Who were you on the phone with?''Lilly asked.  
''A friend.''Dana lied.  
''I have something to tell you.''Lilly sat down next to Dana.  
''What is it?''Dana asked.  
''I got a job in Florida.''Lilly said.  
''Florida?''Dana said.  
''Yes. I'm selling this house and you're moving in with your dad and his girlfriend.''Lilly said.  
Dana stand up. She was angry and pissed.  
''What?''Dana yelled.  
''I talked to your dad and he's happy about it.''Lilly said.  
''I don't want to live with them! How could you mom?''Dana yelled. She walked out of the room.  
''Dana come back!''Lilly yelled after Dana but she was already out the door.

Lola is in her room. She is going on Facebook. ''Hey. Are you writing your essay?''Haylie asked walking in.  
''Nice time can you knock?''Lola said shutting her laptop off.  
''So how is the essay?''Haylie asked.  
''It's good.''Lola lied. She did not even started writing it.  
''Can I see?''Haylie asked.  
''No.''Lola said.  
''Are you saying that because you have not did it yet?''Haylie asked.  
Lola rolled her eyes. Haylie was really getting off her nerves.  
''Can you mind your business and do your own thing?''Lola asked.  
Haylie just smirked and left the room. Lola signed. She wished she did not say that she was writing an essay for the award show. She was such a bad writer. She took a deep breath and took out a looseleaf and started writing her essay.

Michael and Chase are hanging out at a fast food place.  
''I miss Zoey.''Chase said smiling. ''You said that 5 times already.'' Michael said grinning.  
''Hey Chase.''Rebecca said walking up to them.  
''Hey.''Chase said.  
Michael rolled his eyes. Ever since Rebecca came back all she did was flirt with Chase.  
''Michael can I speak to you?''Rebecca asked.  
Michael signed as he follow Rebecca to the back corner of the fast food place.  
''So do you have any information on Zoey?''Rebecca asked.  
''I don't want to do this. Zoey is one of my friends.''Michael said.  
''I don't care. You made a promise and you can't break promises.''Rebecca said.  
''You break promises all the time.''Michael said.  
''Look if you don't do what I'll say i'll tell everyone your little secert.'' Rebecca said. She was smiling when she said it.  
''Fine.''Michael said. He did not want no one to know his secert. No one.

As Dana started walking outside. She started to cry. How could her mom do this to her? She did not wanted to live with her dad for so many reasons. As Dana kept on walking she walked past James. ''Dana! Are you okay?''James yelled as he ran up to Dana.  
''Leave me alone.''Dana yelled as tears came down her eyes. James started wiping the tears away from her face but Dana slapped his hand away. ''Just leave me alone.''Dana said.  
''I don't want to leave you can tell me what's wrong.''James said.  
''I can't trust you. I can't trust anyone.''Dana said. She walked quickly away.  
James watched Dana walked away.

Quinn is watching t.v in the living room. Her dad is not home yet. The doorbell ringed and when Quinn opened the door she was beyond shock.  
''Mom!''Quinn said in shock.

Author's note- Can you believe Quinn's mother escape the mental hospital? I don't think it's a good idea. What do you think is Michael secert? Poor Dana. But who do you prefer her with Dylan or James? And do you think Nicole is alive or dead? Review


	21. A kiss before lying

''Mom?''Quinn said in shock.  
''Quinn. I'm so happy I'm here.''Helen was smiling.  
''Mom, you escape the hospital? Why? This is bad.''Quinn said. ''Please don't tell your dad I escape. I'll go live in a shelter or something but please. I'm so sorry about the mean things I said to you.''Helen said tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
''I won't tell dad. I'm just glad you're back.''Quinn said as she hugged her mother tight. She was going to keep her mother's escape a secert.

The next day at school Zoey and Chase are walking down the school hallway holding hands.  
''I can't wait to see you in a sexy dress tomorrow at the award show.''Chase said smiling.  
''Shut up Chase.''Zoey said. She was smiling too. The two walked in the History class. The teacher was not in the class yet and students were talking. Zoey and Chase sat next to eachother.  
''Chase!''Rebecca ran up to Zoey and Chase seat. Zoey rolled her eyes.  
'''What's up Becca?''Chase asked. Zoey rolled her eyes again. Chase was calling Rebecca by nick names?  
''Someone took my essay. It was in my bag and now I can't find it.''Rebecca said tears were falling down her eyes. ''Do you know who could of took it?''Chase asked.  
''I don't know. Tomorrow is the award show and I don't have an essay. What am I going to do?''Rebecca said.  
''You can write another one.''Zoey suggested.  
''It's too late now. My whole life is over!''Rebecca said as she walk out the class.  
''Someone's dramatic.''Zoey mumbled.  
''What kind of jackass will take someone's paper? I feel so bad for Rebecca.''Chase said.  
Zoey said nothing. Instead she looked at her hands. She felt guilty that she took the essay. But it's too late now. She already sent in her essay to the award show.

Quinn is smiling as she ate her lunch by herself. Today was going great. She had a A+ in all her classes plus before her dad came home she and her mom had a long talk. As Quinn ate her lunch Bells sat down next to her.  
''Hey.''Bella said.  
''I thought you were avoiding me?''Quinn asked.  
''I'm sorry. I was being a huge bitch and I'm sorry. I miss my best friend.''Bella said.  
Quinn smiled ''Nice time you have a bitchy moment call me.''  
Bella laughed and Quinn laughed even more. It was good to have her best friend back.

Dana and Dylan are having lunch in Dylan's classroom. Dana told Dylan all her problems about her parents. ''I'm so mad that my mom did this to me.''Dana said.  
''It's going to be okay. Maybe this Jade person is not so bad.''Dylan said.  
''She stole my dad away from my mom. She's evil.''Dana said.  
''You're so dramatic.''Dylan smiled.  
''I'm 16,what do you expect?''Dana said. Dylan smiled and give Dana a quick kiss on the lips.  
''So you wanna hang out at my place today?''Dylan asked.  
''I can't. I have to help my mom pack.''Dana said as she took her bag and left the room.

Quinn and her dad Troy are eating dinner. ''I just got a call from the hospital. Your mom escape. Do you know where she is?''Troy asked.  
''Nope.''Quinn said. It felt weird lying to her dad since she never really lie to him.  
''Well if you do see her tell me. She's crazy and I don't want anything bad to happen to you.''Troy said.  
''I'm going to go upstairs. I'm not very hungry.''Quinn said as she ran up upstairs to her room. Once she was in her room she lay down on her bed. Lying to her dad was going to be hard. She took out her laptop and started going through her emails. She saw a email entitled ''Talk.'She open it and it was an email from N.  
''Remember the good old days when you were a good girl? Now you are lying about your mother. I wonder if your dad will be mad when he sees this.'' Attached to the email was a picture of Quinn kissing Ana. Quinn stand up quickly. Her jaw dropped and she quickly deleted the email. That picture of her kissing Ana was two years ago. And it was a dare because they were playing Truth or Dare. But when they were kissing no person took a picture of it. That means that N probably has been watching her 2 years ago.

Author's note-Are you mad at Zoey for stealing Rebecca's essay? Are you happy that Quinn and Bella make up? And do you think it's a good idea for Quinn to lie to her dad about her mom? Are you shocked that Quinn once kissed a girl? In Pretty Little Liars one of the main girls are gay but none of the 4 main girls in the story is gay,another character is going to be gay in the story. So that means Quinn is not gay,she just kissed a girl on a dare. Thanks for reviewing.


	22. The PCA award show

The next day at the P.C.A award show Lola is sitting down at a table with her dad,stepmother and Haylie. Lola's mother could not come since she was working.  
''Are you excited to read your essay honey?''Freddie asked his daughter.'Yes'Lola smiled. She wrote her essay on her. It was facts about herself and things she would like to do after she graduate highschool. It was a very good essay and it would make her dad proud.  
''I can't wait to hear it.''Haylie said giving Lola a smile. Lola smiled back. Looks like Haylie is jealous. Perfect.

Dana and her mom Lilly are eating at their table. The award is starting soon.  
''Are you still mad at me?''Lilly asked.  
''No. I am so happy that my mom is moving and I'm moving in with my dad and his slutty girlfriend tomorrow.''Dana said as she rolled her eyes.  
''Stop being so rude to Jade. She's an adult. Have some respect.''Lilly said giving Dana a stern look. Dana was always sassy but this year she's been very rude.  
Dana rolled her eyes and got up. She went to look for Dylan. She finally saw him sitting alone at a table in the far corner. She sat down next to him.  
''I so don't want to be here.''Dana said.  
''The award show did not even start yet.''Dylan said.  
''I don't care.''Dana said. Dana then saw her dad and Jade smiling as they sat down next to eachother at their table. Dylan notice who Dana was staring at and was shocked.  
''That's your dad and Jade?''He asked Dana shooked her head. She was so angry.  
''Jade Simon.''Dylan said.  
''How do you know her last name?''Dana asked.  
''Um she is my ex girlfriend.''Dylan admitted.  
''What?''Dana said. She rolled her eyes and walked away.  
''Dana!''Dylan said as he walked after her.

The P.C.A award show has started a couple of minutes ago. Dean Rivers is prestenting the award for best essay and Zoey and Chase are sitting down watching him.  
''And the award for best essay goes to Zoey Brooks.''Dean said into the mic.  
People started clapping loudly for Zoey and Zoey got up and walked up to the stage. ''Because Zoey's essay is so good we decided that she will read it for all of us.''Dean said as he gave Zoey her essay instead of her award.  
Zoey's heart sank. This is bad really bad. She looked at the crowd. She saw her parents and Dustin. Lola and her family,Quinn and her dad,Rebecca and her mom and Chase smiling at her. There was other people too. The whole town was there.  
''Zoey, read the essay.''Dean Rivers said.  
Zoey took a deep breath and read out''P.C.A means alot to me. I've been going to this school for a long time and I may not have many friends. I'm thankful for what I have. I'm thankful for my mom and my dad,my teachers and everyone I love.''Before Zoey could continue Rebecca yelled out ''That's my essay.''  
''What?''Dean Rivers asked ''I wrote that. She stole my essay.''Rebecca yelled out.  
''Is that true Zoey?''Dean Rivers asked.  
Zoey said nothing instead she ran off the stage and ran straight to the bathroom. Once there she lock the door and sit on the floor. She could not believe she embarass herself in front of everyone. Zoey's phone begin to buzz.  
''I can't believe you fall for that. Now everyone knows how pathetic you are. I wonder if Chase will dump you for Rebecca -N N set her up? She put Rebecca's essay in her bag. And Zoey took it and pretend it was hers. Now because of N Chase is probably mad at her.

A couple of hours later the award show is almost done.  
''Lola Martinez will be reading her essay. Come on up Lola.''Dean said.  
Everyone started to clapping for Lola.  
Lola got onstage with a folder which had her essay on it. Lola begin looking for her essay inside the folder but she did not find it, instead she find another one that had N label in it. Oh no.  
''Do you have a essay Lola?''Dean Rivers asked. Lola saw Haylie smirking. Taking a deep breath she read out ''My name is Lola and I am not a good girl. I am a liar. I use to be overweight but I made myself throw up so I can be skinny.''Lola stopped reading. This whole essay had her secerts. Everyone stared at her with their mouth open. She just told everyone that she used to be bullimic. Haylie was smirking. Lola rip the paper and ran out tears rolling down her eyes.

Lola and Zoey are in the bathroom. They are both hiding after what happen.  
''I can't believe N did this too me. Now everyone knows my secert. ''Lola said.  
''It's going to be okay.''Zoey said ''No it's not! N is going to keep on doing this to us until we find out who he/she is.''Lola said.  
Zoey signed. Lola was right. ''Monday at school we need to talk to Quinn and Dana about N.''Zoey said.  
''You could talk to them. I'm not. I'm just going to go home and lock myself in my room.''Lola said as she got up and left. Zoey signed. She was not ready to leave. She wonder if there was any possibilty that Nicole was N even through she was dead.

Author's note-This was not a good chapter for Zoey and Lola. Do you think Dana has the right to be mad at Dylan for dating Jade? Do you feel bad for Zoey or you think she bought this on herself? And what do you think is going to happen to Lola now that everyone knows her secert? And why do you think N is out to get the girls? Review 


	23. The Aftermath

The next day Zoey and her parents and Dustin are eating breakfast. Zoey's parents are still ranting about what Zoey did.  
''You are grounded for a whole month. I can't believe you stole someone's essay and did not even say sorry.''Zoey's mom Tori said.  
Zoey did tried to say sorry. She called Chase and left him voicemails but he was not picking up.  
''And people say I was the bad one.''Dustin said. Zoey glared at Dustin which made Dustin look down.  
''Mom and Dad,I'm so sorry for what I did.''Zoey said.  
''You're still grounded and you should be saying sorry to Rebecca. Poor girl.''Zoey's dad Seth said.  
Zoey rolled her eyes. She felt guilty for stealing Rebecca's paper but Rebecca was not all good too. She remember 2 years ago how Rebecca was so mean to her for no reason at all and when she told her parents they thought she was lying. Sometimes she thinks her parents perfer Rebecca over her.

Quinn and Bella are on the phone talking about the award show.  
''Zoey Brooks is so pathetic. First she cheats on Logan Reese with bushy head freak and now she steals Rebecca's paper? Wow.''Bella said.  
''Zoey stealing Rebecca's paper was wrong but she's not pathetic.''Quinn said.  
''And it was so funny when Lola said something about being bullimic.''Bella laughed.  
Quinn remain quiet. She felt very bad for Lola about the bullimic thing because she was positive it was true. When Quinn saw Lola crying as she ran away she felt like crying too. She tried calling her but she did not pick up.  
''Anyway enough about them. I have something to tell you. I got a girlfriend.''Bella said.  
''Girlfriend? You like girls?''Quinn asked shocked. She was pretty sure Bella liked boys.  
''And boys. I'm bisexual.''Bella said.  
''Oh. What's your girlfriend name?''Quinn asked.  
''Ana. She's a new student in our school. And she's the step sister of that dead girl. What was her name?''Bella asked.  
''Nicole.''Quinn mumbled. She was speechless. Ana and Bella? The girl she once kissed and her best friend are dating? What?!  
''Do you know Ana?''Bella asked.  
''Yeah. I use to see her alot.''Quinn said.  
''That's great. I can't wait for you guys to see each other.''Bella said. ''Yeah.''Quinn said under her breath.

Lola is in her room. She locked the door and was not ready to see her dad. She was so embarassed yesterday.  
Someone knock on the door. Probably Haylie or something.  
''Who is it?''Lola asked.  
''Dad.''Freddie said.  
Lola sign and open the door.  
''Hey.''Lola said.  
''Can I come in?''Freddie asked.  
''Yeah.''Lola said. Freddie walked in and Lola close the door.  
''Why did you write an essay like that?''Freddie asked Lola.  
''I did not write that essay. I swear.''Lola said.  
''And you were bullimia? Is that true?''Freddie asked.  
''Yes but that was 2 years ago. I'm not bullima anymore.''Lola said.  
Freddie just shooked his head and said ''What you did was so bad. You wrote a nasty essay and I can't even look at you.''  
''I did not write the essay!''Lola yelled out. She wished so much to tell her dad about N but she know if she did N will make her life even worse.  
''Starting from tomorrow you will be attending therapy. You need help.''Freddie said.  
''I don't need help dad. I don't make myself throw up anymore. I don't want to go to therapy.''Lola said.  
''You are going to therapy and I don't care if you like it. Sometimes I wish you were more like Haylie.''Freddie said.  
Lola was angry now. She yelled out ''I hate you!''  
''You will not say those words to me.''Freddie yelled at Lola.  
''It's so funny how now you're acting like a dad when 2 years ago, not there for me.''Lola yelled.  
Freddie gave Lola one last look as he left the room. Lola took a deep breath and then sat on her bed. Things just got from bad to worst.

''I'm so happy you are here! You are going to love this place.''Jade said to Dana as they both sat down on Jade's couch. It's offical, all of Dana's things were in this house,Dana's old house has been sold and Dana's mother left. So Dana really was living with her dad and his girlfriend and she did not like it. She was not talking to Dylan because he used to date Jade.  
''Do you like this place?''Dana's dad Bryon asked.  
Dana just shurgged. The place was a bit small.  
''I'll go get you some cake. I know how much you love cake.''Byron smiled at Dana then he went to the kitchen.  
''Can I ask you something?''Dana asked ''What's up?''Jade asked smiling bright at Dana.  
''I know you used to have a boyfriend name Dylan.''Dana said.  
''How do you know?''Jade asked in suprise.  
''I just do. So can you tell me about your relationship with him?''Dana asked.  
''It was fine. He was my first kiss and all but we broke up after a couple of months dating.''Jade said.  
''Oh.''Dana said. She felt so stupid for being mad at Dylan. Tomorrow at school she'll talk to him.  
''So are you still mad at me?''Jade asked.  
''Pretty much but if you make my dad happy then I guess I have to get used to you.''Dana said as she smiled at Jade. Since she was going to be living here she had to learn to like Jade.

''Hey Chase it's me Zoey again. I'm so sorry for what I did. Please call me.''Zoey said as she hang up. This was the 35th time she call Chase and it went to voicemail. As Zoey open her laptop she saw an email.  
''Watch this video. It might help you.'' It was signed by no person. Zoey clicked on the video. She saw Nicole.  
''Hey. It's Nicole. I don't even know why I'm even doing this video. I'm just waiting for someone to come.''Nicole smiled to the camera.  
''I'm here.''Vince said. Nicole smiled as she and Vince started kissing. They stopped and Vince said ''Do you want to flim us kissing?  
''Shut up.''Nicole said.  
''Let's go hang out with Ana.''Vince said.  
''I don't want to hang out with her. I want to stay here.''Nicole said.  
''It's boring here! Let's do something else!'Vince demanded.  
''You are not the boss of me Vince! Stop telling me what to do!''Nicole yelled.  
Vince looked mad and he was about to hit Nicole and then the video ended. What did Zoey just saw? Vince was going to hit Nicole? Did Vince kill Nicole? And who the heck sent her that video?

Author's note-Hey everyone! Do you agree with Chase for avoiding Zoey? And do you think Vince killed Nicole? In this story you can't trust no one? Do you think it's a shoker that Bella is bi? That was a plot twist. How do you think Quinn is going to deal with it? And I really don't like Lola's dad do you guys like him? Thanks for reviewing and following this story! New chapter Thursday!


	24. Finally Getting Answers

At school the next day Zoey,Lola,Quinn and Dana are sitting down. Zoey just finish showing them the video of Nicole and Vince.  
''Vince was about to hit Nicole.''Quinn stated.  
''Yeah I know. Do you guys think he killed her?''Zoey asked.  
''Most likely.''Dana said.  
''If he did kill her, should we show this video to the cops?''Lola asked.  
''What if we did and N does something to us?''Quinn asked. All four girls sign. This whole N thing was bad.  
''Someone out there is watching us. It can be anyone.''Zoey said.  
''But it's not Nicole. She's dead.''Lola said.  
''What about this Callie person? I thought we were suppose to find her or something?''Dana asked.  
''Stacey told me that Callie is dangerous and loves/hates Nicole.''Lola said.  
''Maybe Stacey is right.''Quinn said.  
''Stacey is working with Vince,Ana,and James. I don't think she's right.''Lola said ''Ana? She's working with them too? Wow.''Quinn said. She was speechless.  
''Maybe we should tell someone about N. This whole thing is getting out of hand. N is ruining our lives.''Zoey said as she close her laptop and put it in her bag.  
''Bad idea! If we tell anyone about N. N will be coming after us. And it will not be good.''Lola said ''I agree with Lola.''Dana said. The bell ringed and the girls went straight to their class.

After class Chase and Rebecca are talking near Chase's locker when Zoey walked up to them. They suddenly stopped talking and eyed Zoey. Zoey took a deep breath.  
''I'm sorry Rebecca and Chase. What I did was out of line and I feel very bad about it.''Zoey said.  
''You should feel bad about it. You stole and I really can't believe you'll do something like that.''Chase said.  
''I'm sorry. Can you guys just forgive and forget?!''Zoey yelled.  
''I forgive you Zoey. But you stealing my essay just shows how insecure and jealous you are of me.''Rebecca gave Zoey a smile and walked away. Chase followed after her and Zoey sign. She admitted she was jealous of Rebecca but she was not insecure.

Quinn is eating lunch by herself when Bella and Ana walked up to her.  
''Quinn.''Ana said.  
''Hi.''Quinn said. ''Ana's the best girlfriend ever. She gave me this bracelet. It's our 1 week anniversary.''Bella said as she sit down next to Ana.  
''Congrats you two.''Quinn smiled at both of them.  
''Thanks.''Ana smiled at Quinn. Quinn fake smile back. Ana was still a goth. She was wearing a black shirt,black jeans,black eyeliner and black everything else. One thing that made Quinn shocked was the necklace Ana was wearing. It was a picture of Ana,Bella and Vince but they looked younger.  
''Nice necklace.''Quinn said.  
''Thanks.''Ana said.  
''So you and Bella known it each other since you were younger?''Quinn asked.  
''Yeah. But enough about me. How are you? Are you and Mark still together?''Ana asked ''No. I'm single.''Quinn said.  
''Quinn wants Logan.''Bella said.  
''No I don't.''Quinn said.  
''Quogan. I ship it.''Ana said ''Me too. ''Bella said.  
''Ship? Quogan? You guys are so weird.''Quinn said while laughing.

''Hey Dylan.''Dana said as she enter Dylan's empty classroom. She close the door.  
''I thought you were going to be mad at me forever.''Dylan said while standing up.  
''I'm sorry. I was acting like a huge bitch and I got so jealous and please forgive me.''Dana said.  
Dylan smiled. Dana is so beautiful. ''I forgive you.''Dylan said. Dana smiled back.  
''So wanna hang out at my place tonight?''Dylan asked.  
''And what are we going to do?''Dana asked ''Watch movies. Talk,eat and have fun.''Dylan said ''I'll see you there.''Dana said as she left the classroom. She walked in the hallways smiling. She has the best boyfriend ever. As she open her locker there was a note with a big letters DYLAN. Dana open the letter and read.  
''Beware of Dylan. He's keeping secerts.''  
Dana tore the paper apart and throw it in the trash. Dana trusted Dylan and knew he was not keeping any secerts from her.

''Hi. You must be Lola right?''A lady name Jessica asked. Lola nodded. She was sitting down at therapy and Jessica was the girl she was going to be talking to about her feelings.  
''Tell me about yourself.''Jessica said. She had a mini notepad on her lap and a pen.  
''I like to act. I want to be a actress. I also like to dress good.''Lola said. She really did not wanted to be here but she had no choice.  
''Do you have any friends?''Jessica asked.  
''Kinda.''Lola said. She did not know what to call Zoey,Quinn and Dana yet but they talk to eachother more this year than last so maybe they kinda are friends again.  
''Have you ever had bad thoughts about your body in the past?''Jessica asked ''Yeah.''Lola admitted.  
''How did your bullima started?''Jessica asked.  
''My old best friend Nicole made fun of my weight and my dad also said something about my weight and I just made myself puke.''Lola said.  
''Okay then. Do you still do that?''Jessica asked.  
''The last time I did it was three weeks ago.''Lola said.  
''Okay. I want you to talk to your dad.''Jessica said.  
''No thanks. He's an asshole and I wish him and his bitchy stepdaughter and wife leaves and never comes back.''Lola said.  
''Lola, your father cares deeply about you.''Jessica said.  
''Cares?! Yeah right. The things he told me yesterday hurted my feelings. He prefers his stepchild over his real child and I hate him.''Lola said. She took her bag and walked out the room and out of the building. Once she was outside she started to walk fast. Once she reach home she was going to lock herself in her room and not come out. Lola's phone started to ring.  
''What?''Lola barked into her phone.  
''This is Callie. The person you're looking for.''Callie said.  
Lola's heart nearly stopped beating.  
''What do you know about Nicole's death?''Lola asked.  
''I'll tell you the whole story. But you have to meet me in the woods at midnight tonight.''Callie said.  
''Okay.''Lola said as she hang up. She was finally going to get answers.

Author's note- Do you guys want Quogan to happen in the story? Do you think Chase should of forgive Zoey? Do you think Lola should go to the woods at midnight with Callie? Thoughts about Ana and Bella? Thanks for all the nice reviews you guys :) I'm glad you like the story.


	25. The Ugly Truth

Quinn is eating cereal late at night. Her dad is working late and she is sitting down in the couch watching t.v. The doorbell ringed and when Quinn got up to answer it. She saw her mom Helen.  
''Mom. Come in.''Quinn said. Helen walked in with a small bag around her.  
''I need money.''Helen said.  
''Money? Why?''Quinn asked.  
''It's personal. I just need cash now.''Helen said.  
''Okay.''Quinn went inside the kitchen and took 100 dollar out of a money jar and gave it to her mom.  
''Thanks so much.''Helen said as she gave her daughter a quick hug.  
''No problem and be careful. People at the hospital are looking for you.''Quinn said.  
''Don't worry about me.''Helen gave Quinn a smile and left the house.  
Quinn smiled to herself as she sat down on the couch. It was weird that her mom asked her for money but it sure was nice to see her.

Lola is standing outside the woods waiting for Callie. She is wearing a sweater and looked at her watch. 12:02 am. She hoped Callie did not take long. No person knows she is here not even Quinn,Zoey and Dana.  
Callie walked up to her. She was wearing a red jacket.  
''I thought you was not going to come.''Callie said.  
''I would not miss it for the world. Now tell me the whole story of Nicole's death.''Lola said.  
''Vince killed Nicole,with the help of Michael and Rebecca.''Callie said.  
''What? Rebecca and Michael?''Lola asked.  
''Yes. Vince was abusive. He use to always hit Nicole and always force her to do things she did not wanted to do.''Callie said.  
''Vince abusive? I don't know. He's a jerk but he never ever lay a hand on me.''Lola said. She found it hard to believe Vince was abusive.  
''He probably liked you. Anyway he was a asshole and when Nicole finally stood up for herself. He killed her. He asked Michael and Rebecca for help and they agree.''Callie said.  
''How they killed Nicole? A detective told me that Nicole died because she was buried alive.''Lola said.  
Callie igorned Lola's question and said ''Beware of Michael and Rebecca. They are bad news.''Callie said.  
''But.''Lola stopped. Should she tell Callie about N? Bad idea.  
''But what?''Callie asked.  
''Should we tell the police about Vince,Michael and Rebecca that they killed Nicole?'' Lola asked.  
''No. Keep this a secert. Don't tell anyone.''Callie said. She walked away before Lola could say another word. Lola walked home with one thing in mind. Vince killed Nicole.

The next day at school Chase and Michael are sitting in homeroom talking.  
''Do you think I should forgive Zoey?''Chase asked.  
''Yeah. I mean Rebecca deserve to have her essay stolen. She's a huge bitch.''Michael said.  
''Don't call her that. Rebecca is a good person. She and I worked hard her for that essay and Zoey just stole it.''Chase said.  
''You can't be mad at her forever. I mean Zoey's your girlfriend but you're all over Rebecca. Do you still have feelings for her or something?''Michael asked.  
''No. Just leave me alone.''Chase said as he moved away from Michael.

Quinn,Bella and Ana are walking to Bella's house.  
''My parents are such dorks. So don't be suprise if they start acting weird.''Bella said.  
''I like your parents.''Ana said. Bella smiled and the two share a quick kiss on the lips.  
''So Quinn are you going to the Halloween party? It's Next week and I can't wait.''Bella said.  
''Me too. Halloween is my favorite day. Ana said.  
''I don't know. Probably not. I rather stay home and watch scary movies then go to that stupid Halloween party.''Quinn said.  
''That's no fun.''Ana said.  
''It's fun to me.''Quinn said.  
Ana and Bella share a look and laughed. While Quinn rolled her eyes.  
''So? Do you like P.C.A so far?''Quinn asked.  
''It's okay. I'm just happy that my girfriend goes to the same school with me.''Ana said smiling at Bella.  
''Aw.''Bella said as she kissed Ana again. Quinn rolled her eyes. Ana and Bella sure kiss a lot in front of her and it was getting pretty annoying now.

Dana and Dylan are in Dylan's house talking.  
''I like your house.''Dana said looking around. ''Thanks.''Dylan said as he sat down next to Dana in the couch.  
''So? Let's watch some movies.''Dana said.  
''Okay.''Dylan turned on the t.v and the two started watching a movie.  
''This movie is romantic. I wonder if you are.''Dana said as she smile at Dylan.  
''Shut up and kiss me already.''Dylan said. Dana smiled and kissed Dylan on the lips. The two begin kissing until Dylan's phone ringed.  
''I gotta take this.''Dylan said as he left the room and went to the kitchen with his phone.  
Dana smiled to herself. Dylan was such a good kisser. As she took out her phone to text her mom. She had a suprise of her own.  
''You're seeing Dylan behind my back. You can not hide anything from me. Be ready for what you're about to get. It will not be good -N.  
''Everything okay?''Dylan asked. Dana deleted the text.  
''Yeah. Everything is fine.''Dana smiled at Dylan. Everything was not fine. Not at all.

Author's note- Do you think Vince killed Nicole with the help of Rebecca and Michael? I don't think so .Why does Chase refuse to forgive Zoey? He's not developing feelings for Rebecca right? Do you think Ana and Bella are rubbing their relationship in Quinn's face? Which one of the 4 main girls is your least favorite and why? And why do you think Quinn's mom needs the money? Thanks for all the reviews! 


	26. Shoplifting and Lying

''Okay you guys,The Halloween party is this Saturday. Any ideas on what you guys are going to be.''Dylan asked his students. Two more minutes till class was over and most of the students were looking bored.  
''I'm going to be a fairy. A teenager fairy.''Rebecca said. Some of the students were laughing.  
''Okay then. Lola what about you?''Dylan asked Lola.  
''I'm not going.''Lola mumbled.  
''Maybe she's going to puck herself the night away.''A male student said. Most of the students were laughing.  
''And what are you going to do? Watch Power Ranger the night away?''Dana asked defending Lola. She was tired of people making fun of her.  
The boy blushed and everyone was laughing. The bell ringed and everyone left the classroom.  
As Dana started walking to her locker,Lola walked after her.  
''I wanted to say thanks for defending me. The whole school is making fun of me.''Lola said ''Just ignore them. The boys in the school all sucks.''Dana said. She put her math textbook in her locker and close it.  
''Are you still getting texts from N?''Lola asked.  
''I got one last night.''Dana said as she and Lola started walking to their next class.  
''Tell Quinn and Zoey to sit next to me at lunch today. I need to talk to you guys. ''Lola said as she and Dana enter the class. Lola was sitting in the front and Dana was sitting in the back. What did Lola wanted to talk about?

A few hours later Zoey,Dana,Quinn and Lola are sitting together at lunch. ''What's up?''Quinn asked.  
''I met up with Callie two days ago.''Lola said.  
''You did? What happen?''Zoey asked.  
''She told me that Vince killed Nicole with the help of Michael and Rebecca.''Lola said.  
''What?! Oh my god.''Dana said ''I'm not sure if I believe it.''Quinn said.  
'' It's most likely truth. Vince was about to hit Nicole in the video and Rebecca hates Nicole guts.''Zoey said.  
''But where does Michael fit in all of this?He barely talked to Nicole.''Quinn said.  
''And if Vince did kill Nicole,why are we still getting texts from N?''Dana asked.  
''I don't know. Callie told me not to tell anyone and she left.''Lola said.  
''I don't trust her one bit.''Quinn said.  
''What about you? You're hanging out with Ana now. Last time I checked Ana was connected to Vince.''Lola said.  
Before Quinn could say anything else,all 4 girls phone buzzed.  
''Be at the Halloween party. See if you can catch me once and for all. If you can't. The texts continue -N. Zoey read out.  
''So we have to go to the Halloween Party to catch N? Dana asked.  
''Yup.''Zoey mumbled as she read over the text.

''I'm home!''Quinn yelled as she walked inside her house. She close the door and put her bag on the floor.  
''Quinn may I have a word?''Troy said. He was in the kitchen. Quinn walked inside the kitchen to see her dad drinking a bottle of water.  
''What's wrong?''Quinn asked.  
''I got a call from the mental hospital. Someone told me that a couple of weeks before Helen escape a teenage girl with glasses visit her.''Troy looked at Quinn and Quinn looked down.  
''I can't believe you visited your mom when I told you not to.''Troy said.  
''I'm sorry. I just have not seen mom in years and I just had to see her.''Quinn said.  
''Do you know anything about her escape?''Troy asked.  
''No.''Quinn lied with a straight face.  
''Okay then. ''Troy said. Quinn walked out the kitchen and took a deep breath. She felt guilty for lying but she had to keep her mom safe.

''So how was therapy?''Haylie asked Lola. The two were watching the dishes.  
''Okay I guess.''Lola said.  
''If you want to know a secert about me is that I use to shoplift.''Haylie said.  
''Me too.''Lola said.  
Haylie finished washing the dishes.  
''We could go shoplift soon. I have not shoplift in a while and this town has nice clothes.''Haylie said ''Maybe later. I'm not in the mood.''Lola said. ''Okay. Call me when you want to have fun.''Haylie said as she started to walkaway.  
''Wait. I'll go shoplifting with you.''Lola said as she finish washing her dish. She know shoplifting was bad but she just wanted to have fun. Lola grabbed her jacket and she and Haylie left the house.

''Hey Chase. It's Zoey. You've been avoiding me for a while and I'm sorry. Please talk to me.''Zoey hunged up. She's been calling Chase everyday but it went straight to voicemail. At this rate maybe Chase broke up with her. As Zoey started to call Chase again her phone ringed.  
''Chase.''Zoey said.  
''This is me Rebecca.''Rebecca said.  
''Why are you using Chase's phone?''Zoey asked.  
''I'm at his house.''Rebecca said.  
Zoey quickly hanged up as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Chase was ignoring her calls so he can spend time with Rebecca. Her whole life was over thanks to N.

Author's note-No new chapter until Friday. I'm writing a 3 part Halloween chapter and we will see if the girls catch N. We will also find out Michael's secert. Do you think it's a good idea for Lola to be shoplifting? Should Zoey and Chase just break up? Do you like the idea of Quinn lying to her dad? Thanks for reviewing and if you want to watch Pretty Little Liars. The halloween episode is on tonight. It's new and it's going to be good. Thanks for 30 reviews you guys. 


	27. Catch me if you can Part 1

A couple of days later Lola and Haylie are in Haylie's room getting ready for the Halloween party. Lola is dressed up as a hippie while Haylie is dressed up as a goth doll.  
''I can't wait for the party.''Haylie said.  
''Me too. ''Lola said. Haylie took out the necklace she shoplifted a couple of days ago and put it on her.  
''We should go shoplifting again. It was so fun.''Lola said.  
''We are going again. This time we need to take the good stuff.''Haylie said as she and Lola left her room.

Quinn,Ana and Bella are walking to the party together. Ana and Bella are dressed up as sexy kittens while Quinn is dressed up as a vampire. Quinn was nervous to go to the party since N will be there. Was N male or female?  
''Earth to Quinn!''Ana yelled.  
''Sorry.''Quinn said.  
''Anyway you should of dress up as a kitten. You will get lot's of attention.''Bella said ''I don't want any attention.''Quinn mumbled. The girls continue walking in silent until they reach the school. They walked inside the school to see all things decorated for Halloween. Once they reach the big gym, they saw many students with costumes talking,eating,dancing and laughing.  
''Hey Bella you wanna go hang in the back?''Ana asked.  
''That's okay with you?''Bella asked.  
''Yeah. You guys can go.''Quinn said. Ana and Bella walked away while Quinn went to the snacks table to get a snack.  
''Let me guess. You are a vampire.''Logan said as he walked next to her.  
''Lucky guess.''Quinn said as she ate a chip.  
Logan's halloween costume was Super Mario which made Quinn laugh.  
''Super Mario? Logan we are not 5 year olds.''Quinn said ''Whatever. I will forever love Super Mario.''Logan said as he made himself a glass of punch.  
''Just how Science will forever be my favorite subject.''Quinn said.  
''So I heard your mom escape the mental hospital. Do you know where she is?''Logan asked.  
Quinn shrugged. People started dancing on the dance floor.  
Logan just finshed his drink and asked ''Do you want to dance with me?''  
''Um sure.''Quinn said as she took Logan's hand and the two start dancing.

Zoey is standing watching Chase and Rebecca giggling. She took a deep breath and walked up to them.  
''Chase I'm breaking up with you.''Zoey said.  
''What?...''Chase said. He was speechless.  
''You chose Rebecca over me and I guess you like her more than me. I called and left voicemails every day but you never picked up.''Zoey said.  
''Voicemail? You never left me any voicemails.''Chase said.  
''Whatever. Just never talk to me again.''Zoey walked away.  
''Chase I'm so sorry.''Rebecca lied.  
Chase ignored her and quickly walked away.  
Michael saw the whole thing and walked up to Rebecca.  
''I have no respect for you.''Michael said.  
''What?''Rebecca asked.  
''You deleted all Chase's voicemails so he won't know that Zoey called him. Rebecca that's so mean.''Michael said.  
''Oh shut up Michael. I did what I did and I have no remorse about it.''Rebecca gave Michael a smile and walked to the dance floor and started dancing with others. Michael shooked his head. He was going to get back at Rebecca.

Lola and Dana are sitting down at the bleachers talking.  
''Have you seen N?''Lola asked.  
''How am I suppose to see N when I don't know how the person looks like.''Dana said.  
''N is going to wear a black hoodie. So we have to watch out for someone who is wearing a black hoodie.''Lola said.  
''Where are the rest of the girls?''Dana asked. Lola shurgged.  
''So?Did things got better for you?''Dana asked.  
''Yeah. What about you? The whole town knows about your parents split.''Lola said.  
''Why am I not suprise? Well I'm good. Jade and my dad are happy and Jade is okay. But she's not even close to a mother figure to me.''Dana said.  
''Hey.''Quinn said. Zoey was standing right next to her.  
''Okay. Now that all of us is here let's get N searching.''Lola said.

James and Ana are talking in the hallway. ''Why are you dating Bella?''James asked.  
'Jealous?''Ana asked.  
''Whatever. I just want out of this club. Stacey and Vince are not doing a good job at hiding the truth. Those 4 girls are going to learn the truth very soon.''James said.  
''No there not. Quinn is oblivous,Zoey is obsess with Chase,Lola is getting make fun of at school and Dana is doing god knows what.''Ana said.  
''Dana's probably doing something good.''James said.  
''Why are you so in love with her?''Ana asked.  
''Ijust am. Look I'm out of the club.''James said.  
''If you get out of the club Stacey and Vince will be coming after you and it will not be good.''Ana said.  
''Speaking of Stacey and Vince were the hell are there?''James asked. Ana shrugged and the two walked back in the gym.

Stacey and Michael are talking in an empty classroom.  
''I have something to tell you.''Michael said.  
''What is it? It better be important.''Stacey said.  
''I think I might know who might of have killed Nicole.''Michael said.

Author's note-Cliffhanger! This part 1 of the Halloween special. Part 2 is tomorrow. Are you guys hating Rebecca even more after what she did to Zoey and Chase? Is she jealous or bitter? Quogan shippers,did you guys like the little moment. They did share a dance :) Do you think N and Nicole's killer are the same people or different? And to the last review I do agree of what you said. Lola's no longer bullima but people are making fun of her more because of how mean she used to be after Nicole's dead. But there going to stop being mean to her and in a future chapter Lola's going a heart to heart talk to her mom about her bullima. Thanks for the reviews.


	28. Catch me if you can Part 2

Lola,Quinn,Zoey and Dana are walking around the school searching for N.  
''I thought N was suppose to be here.''Lola complained.  
''Maybe N is here. But is wearing a costume.''Quinn said The girls phone buzzed.  
''21563-N.''Lola read out.  
''What kind of games is N playing?''Dana asked frustrated.  
''Wait. I know that number. It's Nicole's password to her laptop.''Zoey said.  
''What does that have to do with anything?''Lola asked.  
''I don't know.''Zoey said.  
The four girls continue walking until the lights went off.  
''What's going on?''Quinn asked.  
''Maybe something is going on with the lights?''Lola asked.  
The lights went quickly back on and Michael was standing right in front of the girls. The girls screamed suprise that Michael was in front of them.  
''You scared the hell outa of us.''Dana said.  
''Sorry. But I have something to tell you guys.''Michael said.  
''What is it?''Zoey asked.  
''You guys need to get out now. Callie is playing some type of game and it's dangerous.''Michael said.  
''Callie? I knew it we could not trust her.''Quinn said.  
''What about you Michael? What's your little secert?''Dana asked.  
''What do you mean?''Michael asked.  
''Your hiding something.''Zoey said.  
''Well. Okay. My secert is that I saw Nicole before she died.'' Michael said.  
''You killed her with Rebecca and Vince.''Lola said.  
''That's a lie. Before Nicole died she was with Callie. I'm positive she killed her but I'm not so sure.''Michael said.  
''What do you mean not so sure?''Lola asked.  
Before Michael could say anything else Stacey,Vince and James ran up to Michael.  
''Michael we need to talk.''Vince said.  
Michael gave the girls one last look as he walked away with Stacey,Vince and James.  
''What was that about?''Quinn asked.  
''No idea.''Lola said

A few minutes later Dana is sitting down on the bleachers talking to Dylan on the phone. The rest of the girls are either eating a snack or doing something else.  
''This halloween party sucks.''Dana said.  
''Tell me the reasons why it sucks.''Dylan said.  
''Well girls are trying to twerk,Dean Rivers is trying to sing and they have no Pepsi.''Dana said.  
''No pepsi? That must sucks.''Dylan said.  
''I know.''Dana said smiling. Dylan and Dana both have a love of the soda Pepsi.  
As the two continue talking in the phone Dana saw someone wearing a black hoodie. The person was in the back of the gym and no was notice the person but Dana. Dana could not see the person clearly since the gym lights were not that good. The person walked away and Dana hunged up the phone and walked after the person. The person was walking straight in the hallway as Dana followed the person the lights went off again. When the lights went back on the person was gone.  
Dana sucked her teeth. She was this close. And what was wrong with the lights?  
Dana notice a paper on the floor. When she picked it up she saw a little note that said ''Three can keep a secert if two of them are dead.''  
Dana heard of this quote before. But what does it mean? Is N planning on killing people?

''Why is the lights keep coming off?''Bella asked Quinn as they were sitting down together at the party.  
''No idea.''Quinn said.  
''So I saw you dancing on the dance floor with Logan.''Bella smiled.  
''It was nothing. He offer me to dance and I said yes. What's the big deal?''Quinn asked.  
''Whatever you say. So I saw you talking to your old friends. What's that about?''Bella asked.  
''Nothing. Anyway where's Ana?''Quinn asked.  
''She left.''Bella asked.  
''The party only started 45 minutes ago.''Quinn said.  
''I know but Ana is Ana and I like her.''Bella smiled to herself.  
''That's good.''Quinn said ''Ana told me that you guys kissed once. Do you like kissing girls?''Bella said. She was smirking.  
''No. It was just a dare.''Quinn said.  
''You sure? You never know if your gay or bi.''Bella said.  
''I am not gay nor bi.''Quinn said.  
''Okay.''Bella walked away.  
Why was Bella implying that she was gay? Quinn thought to herself. She was going to have a chat with Ana.

Zoey is in the bathroom washing her face. She's been crying in the bathroom for a while. She was so sad about her breakup.  
Bella walked inside the bathroom.  
''Are you okay?''Bella asked.  
''Yeah. I'm fine.''Zoey lied as she finish washing her face.  
''It's Rebecca right? She ruin your relationship with Chase. I'm not suprise. Everyone knows how much she likes Chase. Such a slut.''Bella said.  
''I'm not even sure if it's Rebecca. I think it's Chase. He likes Rebecca more than me.''Zoey said.  
''It's okay. Chase and Rebecca are going down. Revenge is sweet. Are you in?''Bella asked.  
''I don't know.''Zoey said.  
''Come on Zoey. You can't have people walk all over you. It's time for you to stand up for yourself. You stole Rebecca's paper and you felt guilty about it but people are still giving you a hard time.''Bella said.  
''You're right. I'm in.''Zoey said.

Author's note-Sorry that I did not post this chapter yesterday. I was busy yesterday. Today I took a test to get into a Specialize Highschool test. Hopefully I get into a good highschool. Anyway back to the story. Thoughts on this chapter? Why is Bella acting so nice towards Zoey? I mean Bella had said lots of mean things about her. Maybe she feels bad? Who do you think was in the hoodie? And what do you think the quote ''Three can keep a secert if two of them is dead.''I love this quote and Benjamin Franklin said it. It's very important to this story. Thanks for the reviews.


	29. Catch me if you can Part 3

Dana is sitting down in the bleachers looking at the quote. She read and re read it over and over and still did not understand it.  
''Hey.''Quinn said as she sat down next to her.  
''I think I saw N and I think N drop this or something.''Dana gave Quinn the note.  
Quinn read the note. When she was done she said ''Didn't Benjamin Franklin said this?''  
''Probably. So does that mean N is killing someone?''Dana asked.  
''I don't know. I just thought today where going to find out whose N but all that happen is that the lights keep coming off.''Quinn said.  
''I know. I mean please don't tell that this school can't afford to pay the light bill?''Dana joked and Quinn laughed.  
''But in all seriousness I think Callie is N.''Quinn said.  
''I don't trust Callie. But she does not know us. How can she know all our secerts?''Dana asked.  
''Maybe Nicole told her. I mean you never know.''Quinn said.  
''Okay. I have a plan.I need you to go get Lola and Zoey. We are leaving this party.''Dana said.

Zoey,Dana,Quinn and Lola are standing outside Nicole's old house. Nicole's mom and step dad and Ana moved away to a new house.  
''Dana,what are we doing in Nicole's old house?''Lola asked ''Searching for answers.''Dana said as she open the door to the house.  
''The door was open? That's weird.''Quinn said.  
''Who cares?''Lola said as she and the rest of the girls started walking inside. The house looked the same as it was. ''Wow. I have not been here for 2 years and everything looks the same.''Zoey said.  
''Okay. Zoey and I will search Nicole's roon while you two search downstairs. Dana said.  
''Do we have to split up? This house gives me the creep.''Quinn said.  
''If you want to find N you'll split up.''Dana said as she and Zoey walked upstairs.

A couple of minutes later Zoey and Dana are inside Nicole's bedroom.  
The walls were still purple,Nicole's favorite color. Nicole had stuff animals,nailpolish,books, a T.V and a laptop.  
''Is it bad that I miss this place?''Dana asked.  
''I miss it too. Remember the time when we had that sleepover and Nicole dare us to go streaking in her pool?''Zoey said.  
''She was so crazy.''Dana said.  
''Okay. There is Nicole's laptop. Let's go on it.''Zoey said as she took Nicole's laptop and started going on it. Dana sat down next to her.  
''So what are we looking for?''Dana asked.  
''Nicole once told me her password on Facebook. So I'm going to see if she got any messages before she was killed.''Zoey said as she went on Facebook. She typed Nicole's username and password and click login. There was one new message. Zoey clicked on it and it was from Logan 2 years ago.  
''Had an amazing time last night :)''  
''Logan and Nicole had sex. OMG.''Dana said.  
''That can't be. Logan and I were a couple at that time.''Zoey said as she read the message again.  
''He probably cheated on you just like you did to him.''Dana said very bluntly.  
''That's impossible. Logan made a big deal of me cheating on him. So I doubt he cheated on me.''Zoey said.  
''You never know. So Nicole only got one new message? How are we suppose to know who killed her?''Dana asked.  
''I don't know.''Zoey said as she close Nicole's laptop.

Lola and Quinn are searching the living room.  
''I have not found anything yet. This is hopeless.''Lola said. She sat down on the couch. Quinn also sat down too. ''Hey. Look at that picture over there. Quinn said as she pointed to a picture next to the living room. There was Nicole's mom and Nicole's stepdad and Ana and Nicole. All four of them were smiling but they did not look happy.  
''Holy crap. I never saw that picture before in my life.''Lola said as she stand up and walked up to the picture.  
''Of all the times I've been in this place I never ever saw that picture. I need to get out of here.''Quinn said as she stand up and started to leave.  
''Don't leave yet. We still did not find any clues about N.''Lola said.  
''We do that tomorrow right now I just want to go home.''Quinn said as she left the house. Zoey and Dana walked downstairs.  
''Quinn just left. Did you guys find anything?''Lola asked.  
''The only thing we learned is that Logan had an amazing tine with Nicole last night 2 years ago.''Dana said.  
''Nicole and Logan had sex? Wow.''Lola said.  
''Did you and Quinn found anything?''Zoey asked.  
''Nope. We should just go home and talk more about this tomorrow.''Lola said.  
''Yeah.''Dana agreed and the three girls left the house.

A couple of hours later at Nicole's house two people one a boy and the other a girl are sitting down talking. The lights are off and the two person are wearing black hoodie.  
''I think it's time for the truth to come out.''The girl said.  
The boy laughed a very twisted laugh.  
''I don't think so. We were there when she was murder but I don't think I really know who killed her.''The boy said.  
''She was buried alive. Anyone could of done that. She was mean to everyone and was hated by everyone.''The girl said.  
''Whatever you say. I'll just keep watching.''The boy said.

Author's note-Part 3 and final part of the halloween special. What was your favorite part and why? What do you think was going on with Nicole and Logan? Who were the people in the hoodie? Hint: The girl in the hoodie is not Callie,Rebecca or Bella. Thanks for revewing. 


	30. Flashback 2

''Hold still!''Nicole said to Dana as she put on a gray nailpolish on her fingers.  
''Okay,okay.''Dana said.  
Lola and Quinn laughed while Zoey was reading a teen magazine. It was another sleepover the girls were having. It was Friday night and Nicole's parents were not there but Ana was there. Ana was doing her own thing in her room.  
''I'm done.''Nicole said as she smiled at Dana.  
''Thanks.''Dana said as she looked at her nails.  
''Anyway. Let's go downstairs and do something fun.''Nicole said as she stand up.  
The girls follow Nicole to the living room. Nicole turned on the t.v and Lola went to the kitchen to get a cookie. When she came back with the cookie in her hand Nicole laughed.  
''Hungry already?''Nicole asked. She was laughing. Lola's face turned red and she throw the cookie away.  
Quinn,Zoey and Dana exchange glances but did not said anything.  
''Anyway I have an idea of something fun. All of us should play the drinking game.''Nicole said.  
''Drinking? I don't drink.''Quinn said.  
''Come on it'll be fun.''Nicole insisted.  
''I'll do it.''Zoey said.  
''Me too.''Lola said.  
''Okay then. I don't think it will be that bad.''Dana said.  
Quinn signed but she agree with it. Nicole smiled.

A couple of minutes later the girls were in the living room with bottles of alchol. Lola,Nicole and Zoey were drunk while Quinn and Dana were almost drunk but at the same time sober.  
''When time I walked in on my mom and my dad smoking weed. So funny!''Nicole said.  
Lola and Dana laughed.  
''Okay you guys. We should make some sex noise so Ana would be scared.''Zoey said.  
''Zoey Brooks you are a fucking genius.''Nicole said.  
The girls started making noise and soon after Ana came in the living room.  
''Thought we were having sex?''Nicole laughed.  
''Are you and your follower of friends drinking? I'm gonna tell your mom.''Ana said.  
''Tell my mom. I don't give a damn.''Nicole said.  
Ana rolled her eyes and went back to her room.  
''God I hate a little snitch.''Nicole said.  
Nicole's phone ringed. Her ringtone was some Nicki Minaj song.  
''I gotta take this.''Nicole said as she grab her phone and went outside.  
''Do you think it was a bad idea for us to drink? I mean my dad always told me to never drink.''Quinn said.  
''Quinn we only live once. I mean sometimes we can rebel.''Zoey said.  
''Yeah.''Lola said.  
Nicole came back in the roon with a sad look on her face.  
''You okay?''Dana asked.  
''I'm fine.''Nicole said a fake smile on her face. Zoey know Nicole was lying but did not say anything.

The next day Lola,Nicole,Zoey,Dana and Quinn are sitting down in the backyard getting a tan.  
'' Some boy at school sent me some text telling me how much he loves me last night.''Nicole said.  
''Really? Wow. You are so lucky some boy texted you that. I wished Vince would notice me.''Lola said. She had a huge crush on Vince.  
''Vince is not all that you know. I heard he uses steriods. So Zoey what's up with you and Logan?''Nicole asked her eyes on Zoey.  
''Good.''Zoey said. Nicole smirked at Zoey and Zoey looked away. Ever since Nicole walked in on Zoey and Chase kissing she promise not to tell anyone about it but sometimes Nicole would always bring up her relationship with Logan. ''Dana when are you going to get a boyfriend?''Nicole asked.  
''I don't care about boys and boyfriends.''Dana said.  
''Are you a lesbian?''Nicole asked.  
Lola and Zoey laughed while Dana rolled her eyes.  
''I just don't get why girls are obsess about boys and getting a boyfriend. I mean some boys are cute but i'm not going to be obsess over them.''Dana said.  
''That is true.''Quinn said.  
''Sometimes I think boys are confusing.''Nicole said.  
''They are.''Quinn said.  
A sneeze was heard in the backyard next door.  
Nicole walked to the backyard and saw a boy around their age name Zac. He was standing so close to Nicole's backyard watching.  
''Go away you freak!''Nicole yelled. Zac walked quickly away. ''He's such a weird pervert. Always staring at us. Oh my god.''Nicole said.  
''Maybe he's like that because he has problems.''Quinn said. Everytime someone said something mean to Zac it made her feel bad. Maybe because one time when Quinn was the new girl at school Zac was so nice to her and welcome her to the school.  
''Yeah right. One time when I was out with Logan I saw him just staring. He's so weird. I mean get a life.''Zoey said.  
''And why everytime we change in your bedroom he always stare at us? Weirdo.''Dana said.  
''Let's not talk about him anymore. Everytime I see that weird freak he ruins my day.''Nicole said as she sat down on her seat.

At night Nicole is on the phone with an unknown person. She is in the bathroom while the girls are sleeping.  
''I don't know who to trust with this. I can't tell my mom nor my friends.''Nicole said.  
''Has it gotten bad?''The person asked.  
''Yes. What am I going to do?''Nicole asked.  
''Meet me downtown at our usual place tomorrow.''The voice said.  
''Okay.''Nicole hanged up and when she opened the door she saw Dana.  
''Who were you talking to?''Dana asked.  
''Mind your own business and worry about your dad's affair.''Nicole said as she walked to her room.  
Dana watched Nicole walk away. She was so mean. She wished she never told Nicole about her dad's affair.

Author's note-Flashback 2. Do you guys like Nicole? I know she was very mean but do you guys think she cared about the girls? The character Zac will be in the story soon. Do you want him to be a good or bad character? What storylines other than shipping do you want to see in the story? Review


	31. Caught Red Handed

The next day afternoon Lola and Haylie are looking around a shop in the mall.  
''This necklace is beautiful. It even has my birthstone carved in it.''Lola said as she hold a necklace. It was beautiful.  
''If you like it so much take it. I already took some things.''Haylie said.  
Lola smiled and put the necklace deep in her pocket. This was the third store the two has shoplifted so far and half of their jean pockets and bags were full of stolen stuff.  
''I don't want this weekend to end. I don't want to go to school tomorrow.''Haylie wined.  
''Me too.''Lola said as she put another necklace in her bag.  
A man cleared his throat behind them. And Lola and Haylie turned around to see two officers behind them. ''Shoplifting huh? You two are under arrest.''The officers hang cuffed Lola and Haylie and took them out of the store.

''Okay. What are Chase's deepest secerts?''Bella asked Zoey as the two were sitting in Zoey's bed.  
''He sleeps with a blanket he has since he was five.''Zoey smiled and then quickly lost the smile. She was mad at Chase but missed him too.  
''Okay... I meant a dirty little secert. A secert that will ruin his reptuation.''Bella said ''I don't know. Chase is a sweet boy. He has no secerts I know of.''Zoey said.  
''We'll make up a rumor then. We could say Chase got a STD and Rebecca gave it to him. Man no one at school will talk to them.''Bella smiled ''That's a bit too much.''Zoey said.  
''It will be so much fun. Plus they deserve it.''Bella said.  
All of a sudden Zoey realize something. Bella was way too similar to Nicole. The way they acted. Nicole was so bossy and so is Bella.  
''I don't want to do the revenge thing anymore. ''Zoey said.  
''Such a little baby. ''Bella teased and she left the room.  
Zoey rolled her eyes and took her phone out. She was about to text Dana when N texted her.  
''Remember that time when you thought you were pregnant with Zac's baby? Me too -N What?! That was Zoey's number one secert. It was two years ago and Zoey was at some party and she got drunk and Zac was drunk too and they both had drunken sex. Zoey regret it the next day. She could not believe she lost her virginity to pervert Zac. And when Zoey's period did not come she thought she was pregnant. Thank god she was not. But no person no about that except for Zac. Maybe Zac is N? That would make perfect sense. Nicole basically ruin Zac's life. Zac had a reason to hate Nicole. But Zac was in boarding school. His parents took him there after majority of the kids in the school cyberbullied him online and the whole idea was from Nicole.  
''Is this Zac?''Zoey texted back.  
''No. It's your worst nightmare.''N texted back.

''I'm telling you Logan sent Nicole a message before she died. It said something about having an amazing time last night. They had sex.''Dana told Quinn on the phone. Dana was laying down on her bed.  
''That does not mean they slept together. They probably went to a party or something. Let's not jump to conclusions.''Quinn said.  
''Yeah your right. But since you see Logan alot ask him about Nicole.''Dana said.  
''I will. So what's up with you?''Quinn asked.  
''Okay. Since I trust you the most out of the others I'll tell you this. You know our math teacher?''Dana asked.  
''Yeah. .''Quinn said.  
''He's my secert boyfriend.''Dana said ''Boyfriend? Dana he's not your age.''Quinn said ''So what? He's the only boy that really gets me and we have lot's in common and I really like him and he really likes me.''Dana said.  
''Well I'm happy for you and your secert is safe with me.''Quinn said.  
''Thanks. ''Dana said.  
''Does N knows about the relationship?''Quinn asked.  
''Yup. I don't know how. Guess N is watching our every move.''Dana said.  
''Yup. Um I have to go. See you at school.''Quinn hanged up.

Lola and Haylie are sitting down in the living room. Freddie,Grace,and Karen are all standing in front of them. They were angry that Lola and Haylie was shoplifting.  
''I can't believe you two. You know how much trouble you guys are in.''Freddie yelled.  
''Lola made me do it!''Haylie said pointing her finger at Lola.  
'' 's a lie! You were the one that suggested we shoplift.''Lola said. She cannot believe her ears. Haylie was blaming everything on her. ''She forced me to do it and in all the pressure I did it.''Haylie lied. Tears were rolling down her eyes. Such a good liar.  
''Freddie I told you she's a bad influence on my daughter.''Grace said. She looked at Lola with disaproval.  
''Dad I'm telling the truth.''Lola said.  
''Haylie honey I'm so sorry. Lola you're grounded for 5 weeks.''Freddie said.  
''Actually Lola's not going to be grounded if Haylie's not grounded. They both shoplift and they both deserve punishment. Not only Lola.''Karen said defending her daughter.  
''My mom is so right.''Lola smirked.  
''Okay then. Nobody is grounded and I hope both of you girls learn your lesson.''Freddie and his wife and Haylie walked upstairs probably talking bad about Karen,Lola thought.  
''Thanks for defending me. It seems like he prefers Haylie over me.'Lola said.  
''That's not true. I know deep down your dad cares about you.''Karen said.  
''Yeah right. I just hate it here. Haylie used me so she can blame me if we ever get in trouble. When she was being nice to me I thought she really liked me. Guess not.''Lola said.  
''Just ignore what she has to say. Haylie's just jealous that's all.''Karen said.  
''Jealous? There's no reason to be jealous of me? When I was younger and fat I used to be jealous of was so pretty.''Lola said.  
''I can't believe you used to do that.''Karen said.  
''Me too. But I don't anymore and I don't care how my body looks anymore. I'll eat whatever I want to eat as long as it is not Hot Pockets. I hate those.''Lola said.  
Karen smiled and hugged her daughter.

Quinn is walking downstairs in the kitchen when she saw her mom searching around the house.  
''Mom! What are you doing here? Dad is upstairs.''Quinn said.  
''Do you have any money?''Helen asked.  
''No. I don't. Why do you need money again?''Quinn asked. ''If I don't get the money on time I could get in big trouble. I need money and you have it!''Helen yelled at Quinn ''Quinn who's there?''Troy yelled from upstairs.  
''Go. Get out of here.''Quinn said quietly. Helen quickly left the house as Troy walked downstairs.  
''Who was that?''Troy asked.  
''Some crazy kid from school.''Quinn said quickly. She ran straight to her room and close the door. She was starting to regret keeping her mom's escape a secert. She was this close to getting her secert caught from her dad. As Quinn started to sit in her bed,her phone made a noise.  
''Your mom is crazy... Not taking and demanding money. I could help solve your problems but you have to do a favor for me. Ruin Bella and Ana relationship -N

Author's note- Yup I really don't like writing Haylie's character but at least Lola and her mom had a good talk and Lola never ever trust Haylie again. Shock about Zoey and Zac? Next chapter we'll finally see him. Which one of the girls storylines you like the most and why? What was your favorite part of this chapter and what do you think will happen to Quinn? Thanks for the reviews.


	32. Zac Attack

''Lola Martinez.''Dean Rivers said as he walked up to was putting things in her locker. Standing next to Dean Rivers was thus cute teenage boy. Lola closed her locker and looked at the boy. He was so attractive.  
''Lola. You might already know Zac Torres. I need you to show him around here since he has not been here in two years.''Dean Rivers told Lola.  
Lola was shocked. That's how Zac looked now? He looked too different. Instead of having red hair,his hair was dark brown. He also got way taller. He's probably around 6'1 or taller.  
Zac looked at Lola too but not in a good way.  
''Okay. I'll show him around.''Lola said.  
Dean Rivers walked back to his office and Zac walked the other way. Lola walked after him.  
''I'm suppose to be showing you around.''Lola said.  
''I know my way around this crappy place. I can't believe I'm back.''Zac said his voice full of disdain.  
''The school is not bad.''Lola said.  
''Say where is your little leader Nicole. Once I run into her all hell will break loose.''Zac said.  
Zac did not know Nicole was dead?  
''Nicole is dead.''Lola said a bit bluntly.  
''Wow,funny joke.''Zac said.  
''I'm serious. She's dead and the police are investigating.''Lola said.  
''Oh. Okay.''Zac said with no feelings at all. He then walked quickly away.  
Lola walked to her history class. Once there she sat at her seat in the middle of class. The teacher was not there yet.  
''Hey Lola. ''Stacey tapped Lola shoulder.  
''What?''Lola turned around to Stacey. The last time she saw Stacey was at the Halloween party. She hardly ever speaks to her and to think at the beginning of the school year they were so close.  
''Have you seen Callie?''Stacey asked.  
''Why do you want to know?''Lola said harshly and she turned around when the teacher walked in. Stacey needs to mind her own business.

''Hey Chase. Wanna sit with me?''Rebecca asked. It was lunch time and Rebecca was sitting down at a table eating by herself.  
''Okay.''Chase sat down next to Rebecca. He was looking at Zoey who was sitting down next to Lola and Dana laughing.  
Rebecca notice that Chase was looking at Zoey and got jealous.  
''My dad got me tickets to see Justin Bieber. Do you want to come?''Rebecca asked.  
''Is it a date?''Chase asked. He still had feelings for Zoey but Zoey made it clear that she does not want him anymore.  
''It could be. If you want it to be.''Rebecca said very fliratously.  
Chase looked at Zoey one last time and said ''Okay then. It's a date.''  
Rebecca smiled as she ate her sandwich. She finally has Chase to herself.

''Ew. Look at Rebecca and Chase.''Lola pointed out.  
Zoey turned around and saw Chase and Rebecca talking. She quickly turn back around.  
''You okay?''Dana asked Zoey.  
''Whatever. I mean if Chase wants to be with evil Rebecca then he can be.''Zoey said.  
''Have you guys seen Quinn?''Dana asked.  
''Nope. I don't think she came to school today.''Lola said.  
Zac enter the lunchroom and everyone looked at him. He shurg his shoulders and went to get his lunch.  
''Zac looks so different. Is he still a creep?''Dana asked.  
''I don't think so. He seems different.''Lola said she was looking at Zac alot.  
''Do you like Zac now?''Dana asked as she notice Lola's behavior.  
''No. ''Lola said. This Zac might look cute but Lola did not like him.  
''I think Zac is N.''Zoey said ''What? Why?''Dana asked her full attention on Zoey.  
''Well. I just do okay. Zac hated Nicole alot.''Zoey said.  
''Many people hated Nicole.''Dana said.  
''But don't you think it's weird Zac came back. He vowed to never ever come back here and boom he's here.''Zoey said.  
''We I don't think he is N. What about Callie? Have you speak to her?''Dana asked Lola.  
''Nope. ''Lola said ''Well trust who ever you want but I want nothing to do with Zac.''Zoey stated.

''Hey Quinn. Why were you not at school today?''Bella asked her best friend over the phone.  
''I was busy.''Quinn lied.  
''Oh. Well I missed you today. It sucked not having your best friend today at school.''Bella said.  
''You have Ana.''Quinn said.  
''She broke up with me. I saw her kissing some guy but it's whatever.''Bella said. ''What?''Quinn asked in suprise. Yesterday night she got a text from N saying she has to ruin their relationship,now this happens.  
''Just kidding. Ana will never breakup with me.''Bella said.  
''Oh. Okay. Gotta go.''Quinn hanged up and took a deep breath.  
She can't ruin her best friend relationship but she has to do something about her mom before something happens.

Zoey and Dustin are sitting down watching t.v.  
''So how was school?''Zoey asked Dustin.  
''Okay. I just can't wait till next year.''Dustin said excitedly. Dustin is an 8th grader at another school close to P.C.A and once he graduates middle school, he'll go to P.C.A.  
''I can't believe my baby brother is growing up.''Zoey said as she was pretending to wipe fake tears.  
''Oh shut up.''Dustin said.  
As they continue watching t.v,the doorbell ringed. Zoey went and open the door.  
''Vince? What are you doing here?''Zoey asked shocked.  
''We need to talk about Nicole.''Vince said.

Author's note-Thanks for 40 reviews you guys! One reviewer asked about Lola and Logan happening. Well you never know. Anything could happen. I hope you like this chapter. 


	33. Vince

''We need to talk to about Nicole.''Vince said.  
''What about her?''Zoey asked.  
''Look I know you think I killed her. A video got out about me almost slapping Nicole.''Vince said.  
'' Got out? You mean other people seen it?''Zoey asked.  
''Yeah. Most likely. Look I did not hit looked that way but I did not. Someone is after me.''Vince said.  
''Why should I believe you? You and your little possy have something to hide.''Zoey said. She found it really hard to trust Vince.  
''Okay don't believe me. When people start coming after you,remember I warned you.''Vince glared at Zoey as he left. Zoey closed the door. ''What did Vince want?''Dustin asked.  
''Nothing.''Zoey lied as she sat down next to Dustin again.

The next day morning Dana was eating cereal with her dad and Jade at the living room.  
''Dana we have something to tell you.''Byron said as he hold Jade's hand.  
''I'm pregnant.''Jade said excitedly.  
''What?!''Dana yelled. She stand up and nearly drop her cereal. She was still warming up to the idea of Byron and Jade being together but that did not mean she wanted them to have a baby.  
''She's four weeks and we are getting married.''Byron said.  
''Oh.''Dana said. The divorce between her mom and dad has been finalize weeks ago.  
''Are you happy?''Jade asked Dana. ''I really don't know.''Dana said. She was being honest.  
''We are not getting married soon. Probably next year summer. It's November now and it's too soon.''Byron said.  
''Okay. Well um congrats.''Dana said as she went upstairs to her room.  
''I don't think she's happy.''Byron said sadly. He wanted his daughter to be happy for him.  
''Just give her some time. She'll come around.''Jade told Byron. But Byron was unconvinced.

Quinn,Bella and Ana are walking down the school hallway to math class.  
''That new boy is cute. I would date him if I was not with Ana.''Bella said.  
''I'm so jealous.''Ana joked.  
''What's his name?''Quinn asked curious.  
''I forgot. I think it's Toby or something.''Bella said as she and the girls walked inside their math they were not late.  
Quinn walked to her usual seat to see someone already sitting on it.  
''Zac.''Quinn said.  
''Quinn!''Zac stand up and hugged Quinn. The whole class looked including Bella,Ana,Logan,Lola,Zoey and Dana which made Quinn a bit embarassed. It was weird for Zac to hug Quinn since when he went to boarding school the pair was not really on friendly terms.  
Zac stopped hugging Quinn and still everyone was looking at them.  
''What the hell are you guys looking at?''Zac yelled at his classmates staring.  
Everyone stopped staring.  
''You were sitting in my seat.''Quinn mumbled. Her cheeks were bright red.  
''Okay.''Zac took his bookbag and sat at another seat close to Quinn.  
Quinn sat down on her seat still embarass about what happen.  
''Sorry class that I'm late.''Dylan said as he walked in the class.

Quinn is walking home from school.  
''Quinn!''Logan yelled as he ran up to her.  
''Hey 's up?''Quinn the two started walking together.  
''I was wondering are you and Zac a couple?''Logan asked out of nowhere.  
''No. I have not seen Zac in like two years.''Quinn said.  
''Oh. Okay. It was just that Zac looks happy to see you and you guys looks close.''Logan said.  
Quinn did not said anything. Why was Logan asking her questions like that? She was not dating Zac. End of Story.  
''So do you want to hang out?''Logan asked.  
''I can't. I have lot's of work to do. Bye!''Quinn walked quickly away.  
Logan watched Quinn walked away sadly.

''I can't believe my dad and Jade are having a baby plus getting married.''Dana said as she was sitting down next to Dylan drinking soda.  
''How do you feel about it?''Dylan asked Dana.  
''I don't know. I mean I'm not mad but I'm not happy. I'm going to have a little brother or sister next year. Wow. Dana said. She was skeptical about the whole idea of having a sibling. ''Yeah. You'll be 17 years older than the baby.''Dylan said.  
''That's alot. Maybe I should be happy. My dad looks much happier with Jade then when he was with my mom.''Dana said.  
''Have you speak to your mom?''Dylan asked.  
''Yeah. Last night. She's doing fine. But enough about me. What's up with you?''Dana asked.  
''Well I just finish reading The Fault in Our Stars.''Dylan said smiling.  
''Did you like it? I loved it.''Dana said. She was also smiling.  
''I liked it alot.''Dylan said.  
Dana gave Dylan a quick kiss in the lips.  
''What was that for?''Dylan asked.  
''For making me happy.''Dana said back.

Lola and Zoey are walking to Lola's house. The two were planning on doing their homework together.  
''Did you saw Zac and Quinn? They were flirting.''Lola said.  
''How do you know?''Zoey asked.  
''I'm guessing. Zac looked so happy seeing Quinn. Were Zac and Quinn friends or something?''Lola said.  
''Can you shut up about Zac already? He's not a king.''Zoey said annoyed.  
The two walked in silent until they saw Vince talking on the phone. Vince was walking in front of them and did not notice the girls. ''No you listen to me. You will search Nicole's laptop and everything that belongs to her before those four bitches those. You understand?''Vince yelled into the phone.  
Lola and Zoey stopped walking and listen.  
''The laptop is stolen? What do you mean stolen?''Vince yelled full of rage as he continue walking. Soon he was out of sight.  
''What the hell was that about? Did that asshole called us bitches?''Lola asked. She was angry.  
''Wait how is Nicole's laptop stolen? Someone must have went inside her who?''Zoey asked Lola.  
Lola said nothing. All they could think about was what Vince said.

Author's note-Is Vince out to help or get the girls? Is there something going on with Zac and Quinn? Is Lola and Zac jealous? Are you okay with Jade and Dana's dad getting married and having a baby? Thanks for the reviews. And here are the questions for that one review.  
Why was Quinn not at school?  
Quinn was not at school because when she got that text from N she could not sleep and decide to take a day off.

Will Chase and Zoey ever get back together?  
Maybe...

Why is Zac here?  
You'll find out soon.

Is it annoying to have people give you ideas for next chapter?  
Nope. I love when you guys give me ideas for future chapters. You guys can give continue giving me more ideas.

Thanks for revewing again and I hope you guys like this chapter.


End file.
